Stay Sane Inside Insanity
by Emono
Summary: Ted wants to come home when a mission goes bad, but Cody's job takes him to an exotic resort where danger lurks. When a terrorist group takes the resort hostage, can he prove that saving his lover is the job only a marine can handle? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Title**: Stay Sane Inside Insanity**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling/Marine II**  
Pairings**: Ted DiBiase/Cody Rhodes**  
Summary: **Ted wants to come home when a mission comes bad, but his lover's job takes him to an exotic resort where danger is lurking behind the paradise. When a terrorist group takes the resort hostage, can Ted prove that saving his lover is the job only a marine can handle?**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: Sex, violence, terrorist attack, bad language, slash.

**AN**: I love re-writes. Whether or not I'm good at them is a whole other story. I've had this idea in my head forever, and I pray to the Slash Gods that I finish it. I'm changing his name to Ted DiBiase in this, because 'Joe' is lame. Come on, seriously? So, yeah, he's Ted DiBiase without actually _being_ Ted DiBiase. This is completely within in the Marine II universe, and I'm replacing Robin with none other than 'Cody Rhodes'. I'm going to change details at will, but I promise to try and make it an enjoyable ride.

* * *

It was a sweltering day in Asia, children played with water guns in the street as a form of entertainment and to cool themselves down. Sweat beaded beneath the collar of his uniform, his forehead, the binoculars warm in his hands. He watched the kids laugh and chase each other around, then lowered the lenses.

"_Heart of Darkness_" Ted stated, passing the binoculars to his friend.

"_It_" Spotter replied easily.

"Wow" Ted scoffed "Do you read anything besides Stephen King?"

"Hell, no."

Ted shook his head, "_Journey to the Center_ of the earth, now that's a classic."

"Man, how does your boy put up with you?" Spotter inquired.

"Stop calling him my 'boy', you make me sound like I'm his old man" Ted kept his eyes on the street, his friend was one of the few that even knew about his sexual orientation. That was only because he'd known him before the military, so he was okay with it. No one else needed to know, it wasn't their business.

"I _could_ call him your fuck buddy" the black man countered.

"Not if you wanna keep your balls _outside_ your body" Ted shot him a look, a serious one.

With a shrug, the subject was dropped.

Down on the street, a dark care appeared.

"All right, here we go" Ted nudged his friend "Look."

The vehicle got closer to the point they'd been watching, it seemed to be who they'd been waiting for. Ted tapped his finger on his ear clip, turning on his radio.

"Bravo, this is Sierra" Ted informed over the intercom "We have a black S.U.V."

"_Roger that, Sierra._"

"Right on time" Ted murmured, yelling and laughter meeting his ears. He looked down to the street, seeing two children still playing there. A worried thought passed through his mind, but he decided to let it pass.

"Okay. We gotta go. We gotta change position."

Ted and Spotter got to their feet, hurrying off that particular roof top and onto another. It was all so close together, it made their job much easier. They hurried down steps, across boards, and up a ladder before they finally reached the perfect roof. They were grey streaks across grey, blending it almost perfectly. Ted was light of foot, shooting across the last expanse of stone to finally rest his gun on ledge. It was curved, a cup shape, hiding them in a perfect alcove.

After another look around, he put his eye to the scope to find his target. They both watched a group of men unloaded tan boxes off a truck, cracking them open to reveal straw…and guns. Something that looked like garlic was packed inside, put there to throw off the scent of the dogs.

"Bravo, this is Sierra. Weapons confirmed."

"_Check_."

"Engagement orders" the blonde stated firmly, sweat threatening to sting his eyes.

"Simmer down, big guy" Spotter scolded "We got plenty of time."

The men on the street were arguing, shoving each other. The moment Ted spotted another man come out of the SUV, his heart started pounding wildly. He hated when his adrenaline started going, it seemed nothing good could ever come out of it.

"You seein' this?" Spotter asked in amazement "Unreal."

"What the hell is that guy doin' here?" Ted drawled.

"Bravo, requesting a new target of opportunity" Spotter took a picture with the binoculars "High-value target, Sanan Alhad."

"Identity confirmed, Sierra" Bravo came over the radio "You have execute authorization. Please be aware, this is no Eagle extract."

Ted kept his eye in the scope, "We may not get another shot."

"It's your call" Spotter made a face "But we're out here alone."

A loud clatter startled them both, they dropped their sniper guns in unison and turned on their knees to brandish their pistols. A kid had knocked over two crates, the boy couldn't have been more than six or seven. The boy held his hands up in surrender, backing up.

"Shit" Ted murmured, then put his finger to his lips "Shh."

The kid nodded, mimicking his gesture.

Ted picked back up his sniper gun, clicking off the safety and aiming it. Sweat dripped from his brow, but he didn't dare wipe it away.

"Okay, we've got six visible targets" Spotter stated, surveying very thoroughly "If they get their hands on those boxes, it's gonna get hot up in here."

The moment Sanan reappeared, the words tumbled from the younger man's lips, "Target locked."

And then time seemed to slow down for Ted. He had a ritual for this, a way to always get his shot. He took a few calming breaths, taking his hand off the trigger briefly to rub his thumb over his fingertips. The scope whirred lowly, focusing in on Sanan. For just a moment, he closed his eyes and his love's face came to his mind. His brilliant cerulean eyes, the scent of his skin early in the morning, the sensation of his dark hair between his fingers as he feasted from his mouth…

Ted took a last draw of breath, eyes opening and easily finding his target.

The shot was sharp, ringing in his ears, but the bullet went through both targets. Sanan and the man standing in front of him. The men watched in amazement as their leader fell. That boy - that stupid boy- rushed to the ledge and shouted at the violent scene. Eyes and guns were quickly turned up to them, shots ringing out much clearer than before.

Now, it was aimed at them.

They were shooting half-blind, people on the street were fleeing for their lives. Plaster and wood fell under the harsh force, but the marines ducked for cover until there was a lull. They got up, pointing their guns and firing as best they could at the gun-dealers.

Someone loaded the hot guns, a burst of fire came up not ten feet from them. They covered their faces, but kept firing as soon as they were able. Adrenaline pumped hot in Ted's veins, giving him a sort of tunnel vision. All he could think of was living, about how the ring on his finger represented his promise to go home to his lover.

"_Fine, you can do this, Teddy. But you have to come back in one piece. No 'on your shield' shit, you better come back alive."_

It was a bit of a blood bath, gunshots muffled in his ears. People fell like flies beneath their bullets, though they remained untouched. So far. Another one of those fire bombs hit the roof, sending a heat wave over their heads. Ted gave a look around, spotting the young boy lying on the stone a bit away.

Ted rushed to the kid's side, dropping to his knees and letting his gun clatter to the stone.

"Come on, kid" Ted touched his neck, his chest, trying to find signs of life "Come on. You can do it."

Another fire bomb went off, he shielded the boy with his body. Blood flowed from his chest, a bullet had caught him in the back-and-forth. Ted clamped both his hands upon the wound, his palms so large against his tiny body. Fresh cherry-blood coated his fingertips, his wrists, staining him.

"You can do it. Breathe."

No response, the boy was limp.

Spotter grabbed his friend by the shoulder, tugging at him, "He's gone, man."

Ted shrugged him off, eyes still on the corpse, "No. Just gimme a minute."

"No! Hey!" Spotter found the blonde's eyes, glaring at him fiercely "We gotta go man. Go!"

Splattered with blood, Ted obeyed and got to his feet. He refused to look back at the fallen child, instead concentrating on following Spotter out of there.

They just got behind a ledge before they were washed with dust, another fire bomb going off and shattering the roof to pieces.


	2. Chapter 1

_U.S. Marine Base  
Southeast Asia_

Ted splashed cool water over his face, closing his eyes in relief as the sweat came off. He dipped his hands back into the clean liquid, scrubbing his face a few more times. He nearly clawed at his hands, cleaning away the lingering stains of blood. That kid's blood…it made him nauseas to even think of it. He made sure to get every speck off, and even then he kept washing.

The echo of gunfire and screams lingered in his ears, nearly shredding his heart. They twisted with the memories, creating a nightmarish montage in his mind that kept him lost in his own head.

Ted straightened up, looking out at the base with an unseeing gaze. He was trapped in that moment, reliving it. He kept wondering what he could've done to save the kid, what he could've done to keep that bullet-battle from taking place. And he questioned why he had made it out alive. A few scrapes and bruises, nothing he couldn't deal with. Yet some didn't escape like that, some lost their lives.

A jeep passed close by, pulling him out of his thoughts. He shook himself awake, digging the heel of his palm into his eye. Something cold touched his skin, he lowered his hand to look. His ring, his silver banded promise ring. Cody and himself had gotten these on their anniversary last year, signaling five years of commitment. Five fucking years…it was amazing when he thought about it. Hell, Cody was just twenty-four to his twenty-seven. They'd met young, and ever since then they'd only had eyes for each other.

That's what would help him, his lover's voice.

Ted grabbed his laptop and looked for a private place to hook up. Who he shared his bed with wasn't anyone's business but his own, least of all another marine's. He loved Cody, and in public he didn't give a shit who saw him take his boy's hand or steal a kiss, but here…he didn't need that. They could dishonorably discharge him for something like that.

It was a stupid thing to worry about, but Cody understood completely.

Ted found a room for himself and locked it, easily setting up his computer on the table inside. He sat down, hooking up the internet and getting on his buddy's list. He saw that his best friend wasn't on, but he knew that Cody liked to play ninja when he was surfing the net.

_You there, Codes?_

Almost instantly, the webcam came on and his lover's face was on his screen. That bright smile was contagious, and he smiled back just as lovingly.

"_There's my Teddy_" Cody couldn't stop smiling like a loon.

"Hey, sweetheart" Ted grinned, happier than he'd been in a long time to hear his baby's voice.

"_Oh shit, dude, it is so good to see your face_" Cody's eyes roamed over him, drinking in all the details.

"You too" Ted sighed "You don't even know."

Cody suddenly looked worried, "_Is everything okay?_"

The blonde knew it was as good as any time to tell him, "I'm actually comin' home for a couple of weeks."

Cody was shocked, "_Really?_"

"Yeah."

"_Well, that rocks!_" Cody nearly giggled "_That means you can be my 'plus one'!_"

Ted faltered, "Plus what?"

"_You remember me talking about Darren Conner, my super-rich client who owns, like, a bazillion different businesses_" Cody rambled animatedly "_Real estate, hotels, casinos-_"

"Yeah" Ted drawled, recalling the bastard as he snatched a pen off the desk and tapped it on the surface "The one who wrote that stupid get-rich book."

"_Yeah_" Cody nodded.

"What was it?" Ted pretended to think "_Why Shouldn't You Have It All?_"

"_Yes, him_" Cody tisked "_He's my richest client, so don't trash-talk him._"

"Baby-boy, I don't even know why you put up with him" Ted leaned his chin on his hand "You've got just as much fortune as he does, if not more. Your daddy must own everything from Montana to Michigan by now. I keep telling you: You can afford to live at home off your inheritance alone. Plus what I make?"

Ted leaned in, ignoring his lover's pout, "Why can't you just stay at home and be my spoiled prince, huh?"

"_Because I'm already your prince_" Cody cooed "_And I got bored, remember?_"

It's true. When Cody turned twenty-one and got his inheritance, he got more money than he could spend. He tried to laze about at home, being Ted's housewife, but it wasn't even four months before he was bored off his ass. So he'd spent the past three years building a rather successful party/manager business. He had more than a hundred clients that counted on him to manage all their big events, and just like that…he wasn't bored anymore.

Cody was a spoiled boy at heart, but he didn't like taking advantage of his lover.

"Alright" Ted crinkled his nose "What's this about?"

"_Don't sound so excited_" Cody chuckled "_Well, he's opening a new resort…and guess who's in charge of his super-deluxe, invite-only opening bash?_"

Ted leaned back in his chair, cocking his head to the side, "Who?"

Cody narrowed his eyes at his lover, "_You're an ass_."

"Yeah, sometimes" Ted conceded, tossing the pen back onto the table.

"_So how about it_?" Cody bit the side of his lip, knowing how that look effected the blonde "_Five days of sun, beach…it's just a little trip for you._"

Ted scrubbed a hand through his hair, sitting up, "I was really just lookin' forward to gettin' back home. Back to Michigan."

Cody looked a bit crestfallen, but he quickly schooled his features, "_I'm sorry, Teddy. It's my job, though. You always said my timing sucks, why should I let you down now?_"

The brunette sat back in his chair as well, showing that he was wearing one of DiBiase's old jersey's, "_Why don't you just come home? I'll see you when I get back._"

"No, no wait" Ted looked his lover over, his hands almost aching to touch him "_You're_ my home, and…baby, it doesn't matter where I am."

"_I love you back, Teddy-bear_" Cody teased him, getting an eye roll from his lover "_You big sappy thing, with your puppy-dog eyes._"

"Oh, me?" Ted put a hand to his chest "What about you, huh Codes? You turn on those eyes and make your lip tremble, and I'm yours. And it's worked…_again_."

"_I knew it would_" Cody stuck his tongue out at him, then smiled sincerely "_This is going to be a trip we'll never forget._"

Ted put his hands behind his head, giving a little huff, "I hope so."

"_So_…" Cody waggled his eyebrows "_You wanna cyber?_"

Ted laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair, unable to control himself at the ridiculously over-exaggerated sexy look his boy gave him.

Yeah, he couldn't wait to get home.

**~*~**

_A few days later…_

The tiny white plane sputtered over the wide expanse of dark navy ocean, great chunks of island breaking up the solid color. The sun shined brightly, illuminating every square inch of land.

Cody was sitting in the back seat of the plane, staring out the window with wide eyes. He was taking child-like joy in the scenery, loving every moment of the beauty. He had chosen a simple azure t-shirt with a Celtic, _REY _design on it, and jeans. His shades were pushed up into his hair, resting there. He wasn't one to dress for his job, he never has been. He had an immature nature, and he wasn't about to give that up just to work. After the first four clients told him he needed to redress -and after every one of them had been dropped from his services- his cliental learned not to poke him too much about how he did his job.

Ted was seated next to him, pressed close by choice and the size of the plane. He had his arm along the back of his lover's seat, eyes on him instead of the background. His gaze was loving, admiring, and he couldn't help but feel content to be back and away from it all.

"Oh man" Cody looked to his lover briefly "Isn't it beautiful?"

Without taking his eyes off his lover, he murmured, "Yeah. Sure is."

"Hmm" Cody turned to see he was still looking at him, getting a smile "You're so full of it."

Ted shrugged, leaning in to steal a little kiss. He touched his lover's hair, enjoying the sensation on his fingers. Cody pulled back, reaching up and brushing his knuckles along his marine's cheek.

"You're still so far away" Cody couldn't help but whisper, afraid his lover was going to draw in on himself.

Ted took his hand, letting their rings touch, "A little, yeah."

"I couldn't imagine" Cody dropped his eyes, getting a kiss on his forehead.

"I wouldn't want you to."

Soon enough, the resort was visible outside their windows.

It was breathtaking.

From the half grass-covered air strip, two red jeeps and a few men picked them up. They were driven to the resort, Cody bouncing in the back seat the entire time. The second they stopped, the brunette flew from the vehicle and climbed onto the ebony deck that started the path into the resort. He turned to Ted, positively beaming.

Ted shook his head at his lover, taking his hand before they continued down the path. It was all gorgeous, so big, the salt of the sea palpable in the air. A man in the jeep took their bags, apparently taking them to their room.

Cody took a big breath of sea air, "Was I right or what?"

"Aw, it's okay. I guess" Ted peered at the younger man, shrugging "I mean, if you're into paradise and all, ya know?"

Cody scoffed, getting his boyfriend with a cheap shot to the gut.

"Oh!" Ted exclaimed, rubbing the area and looking surprised.

"Serves you right" Cody laughed, shaking his hand to rid the ache there "When did you get so hard, Teddy?""You wanna fight or you wanna play?" Ted teased, holding up his hands defensively.

"Both" Cody growled, going at his boyfriend. He quickly found himself twisted around, trapped with his back to the older man's chest. Plush lips worshipped his neck, getting a hum of approval.

A woman approached briskly, "Cody?"

Cody pulled away, smiling at the woman, "Cynthia?"

"It's so nice to finally meet you" the pretty, dark haired woman took him in a hug.

"You too" Cody smacked the blonde lightly in the chest with the back of his hand "Cynthia, this is my partner, Ted."

"The marine" Cynthia giggled, shaking Ted's hand quickly "Cody's told me so much about you. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you" Ted replied politely

"Let's start the tour."

Ted dreaded those words, but his boy took his hand and didn't let go. They started off through the resort, Cynthia prattling on about 'energy efficiency' and 'volcanic corridors.' Just stuff he didn't care about, stuff he mocked teasingly into Cody's ear as they went.

"So we've constructed our own geothermal plant, allowing us to use heat for power."

They headed up a set of stairs, Ted's eyes falling to one of the buildings to their left, "Impressive security."

Cynthia went on to describe the 'top of the line' surveillance. Yeah, that explained the guard towers. It seemed like a lot of security for one resort. There must've been something that Conner was fearing, something he was overlooking, some sort of threat.

But then Cody squeezed his hand and all else faded away_._


	3. Chapter 2

Both men were ecstatic when Cynthia said they had reached their room, both mouthing 'finally' as they picked up their luggage.

"Just through here…" Cynthia began, the sidewalk up to their room lined with lush green.

Ted was horrified, //She's not gonna go in with us, is she?//

But Cody acted fast, getting in front of the woman and taking her hand.

"Thank you _so_ much for the tour, it was so awesome to finally meet you" Cody shook her hand, kissing it once before letting it go "I'll see you at the meeting later, okay?"

Cody grabbed his boyfriend's thick arm, tugging him inside and all but pushing him through the door.

"Oh, okay" Cynthia simpered.

Cody rushed inside, disappearing almost instantly. Ted dropped their suitcases by the door, turning and giving Cynthia a smile of his own.

"Great tour, beautiful place" Ted nodded, pulling the saloon-like doors shut. He gave a sharp sigh as he slid the lock into place, glad to finally have some quiet. He picked up the bags again, looking around as he headed inside. It was rather chateau-like, an open area around the house. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been in something so extravagant.

"Wow" Ted continued past the open front door "Jeez."

He dropped the suitcases the instant he saw the lagoon-like pool by the side of the house, eyes widening. Everything was so open-air, so beautiful, he could smell the sea standing right there. Hell, he could see it! So he kicked off his flip-flops, grinning and bracing himself against a pillar.

"That's nice" he said to himself, the water inviting. He swished his foot in it, humming at the warmth. He laughed, walking away from the pool and to the front door.

"Hey, baby, did you know we got our own…?" Ted trailed off, spotting his lover's shoes by the front door. He gave another hum, this one lower. Cody's azure t-shirt was discarded in the doorway, and he slowly made his way inside to find his lover's jeans there on the floor as well. He followed them to the bedroom, sunglasses and undershirt leading the way.

There on the tan bed was a pair of light azure Armani briefs. He stopped there at the edge, curling his fingers around the heavily emblemed band and picking them up. They were still warm, the very implication caused a stir in his groin.

Warm hands skidded across his hips, lips brushing his shoulder blade through his shirt. Ted took a moment to savor the sensation, then turned to face his nude lover. He'd almost forgotten how beautiful he was, all that tan flesh and firm muscle for his mouth and fingers to explore. To reclaim.

"You've been working out" Ted stated, letting his knuckle trail across the swell of his boy's abs.

"I have to, to keep up with you" Cody kept his eyes on his lover, refusing to look away "You're getting bigger every time I see you, Teddy-bear."

Ted closed his eyes at the nickname, ears burning, "Codes…"

"What? That embarrass you?" Cody needled mercilessly, catching his lover off guard with a push. Ted's knees hit the bed and he let himself go down, bouncing slightly. The brunette straddled him, leaning down to brush their lips.

"You've always been my Teddy-bear" he mewed, brushing the blonde's shirt collar aside with his nose to kiss at his collarbone "Always."

"Only yours" Ted replied, breath stuttering as he cupped his boy's bare ass "Only mine."

"Mm-hmm" Cody nodded, taking a kiss from his lover before rasping out "Fuck me, Teddy. I need it so bad."

"You need it, Baby-boy?" Ted raked his teeth across the brunette's collarbone, getting a sweet moan from him.

"I need it" Cody bit his lower lip "Give it to me?"

"Always."

Their love-making was slow. There was no rush between them, not now or ever. Their kisses were sloppy and their hands may have fumbled once or twice to get the DiBiase's clothes off, but that didn't make it any less passionate. It took a long minute to find the lube, resulting in hard bites to necks and shoulders for each other's impatience. Sensitive areas were scored with nails, chewed at, left swollen and tingling.

Both gloriously nude, sweat started to slick their skin, there was just prep left until they could come together.

Ted slipped his fingers into his mate's body, drawing a primal groan from him. The tightness was unbelievable! Cody's body never failed to please him, not once was his orgasm any less than spectacular, but he hadn't been this tight in a long time. For a couple who had a vigorous sex life, he'd never thought that a few weeks without would make them loose their rhythm.

"Damn, baby, you're so tight" Ted grunted, forcing his fingers into his boy's willing body " 'Least I know you haven't been cheatin' on me."

"Quit-" Cody shuddered in pleasure as his prostate was brushed, moaning softly "-being an ass."

But Ted knew how much his lover liked dirty talk, so he leant forward and let his lips brush across his ear.

"I left you some real nice toys before I left, baby, didn't they satisfy you?" Ted slowly slipped in a second finger, getting the brunette to arch his neck and claw at the sheets "Didn't they stretch you wide enough? Didn't they make you scream like I do?"

Cody shook his head, face flushed, "Nothing makes me scream like you do, Teddy."

God, that voice whispering his name like a prayer…it made his own desire throb and leak.

"You were always on my mind out there" Ted bit sharply just below his lover's ear, grinning at the kitten mewl it brought out of him "The thought of you in our bed back home…touching yourself, moaning my name…it got me out of my bunk and into the nearest bathroom. I locked the door and took care of myself, nice and quick so I wasn't caught."

The thought of his lover jerking off around all those marines made Cody harder, made him bite his lip.

Ted hummed into his ear, going for the kill, "I only had my fist to remind me how tight you were, of how you gripped me…I wanted to fuck you in front of all of them just to prove that you were mine and better than any bitch they bragged about."

Cody snatched his wrist, stilling his movements. He gazed down into his lover's nearly blackened eyes, noting only the thin strip of color left. Lust. It had been so long since he'd seen that look, months ago…the night he left…but that was desperate lust. This was pure need.

"You tease anymore, and I'll put _you_ on your back" Cody growled fiercely, meaning every word.

Ted pushed up, panting at the prospect, "Dare you."

Overheated bodies threw themselves at each other, grasping and pushing and trying to dominate the other. Cody worked out almost every day, but Ted still had size on him. Taller, broader, thicker muscles. Yet Cody quickly proved himself to be as much as a minx as he'd always been. One insistent grind of his hips and Ted was distracted, still moaning in pleasure even as he was slammed on his back.

Cody straddled his lover, giving him a sinful look, "Now fulfill your pretty promises and make me scream."

And scream he did. A harsh thrust made him stretch and burn, but it was so delicious he couldn't help but call to the heavens. Ted set a hard, slow pace…striking his boy's prostate on every other thrust. He kept him crying out, kept the ecstasy flowing freely between them. He'd been so long without this, without the weight of his love on his hips and the musk of their coupling filling his senses.

After only a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and flipped them. He through Cody's legs over his shoulders, picked up his hips, and pounded into him like they both craved. From the sweet mewls escaping him, Ted was certainly pleasing his man. He loved nothing more the feel of his lover sheathed around him, the sight of his face scrunched up in ecstasy, seeing the way he clawed at the sheets like a cat when his prostate was struck just right.

"Fuck, yes, Teddy" Cody's back arched up off the bed, head thrown back "I forgot…how fuckin' big you were."

Ted dipped his head down, worshipping the length of his lover's neck. He picked up his pace a bit, chasing his pleasure while taking his lover along for the ride. They were both in Heaven, the walls and pressures of their lives faded away to leave nothing but soft sheets and the smell of the ocean.

Cody was the first to feel the hot lava building in his belly, the sweet heat that told him his climax was close. His mouth slowly dropped open, one hand untwisting from the sheets to claw and scratch at Ted's neck and shoulder.

"T-Teddy…"

"That's it, baby, let it go" Ted bit down on his lower lip, groin tightening up to warn him of his own orgasm. In only a dozen thrusts, Cody spilled between them.

The sudden heat flowing into him prolonged his pleasure, Ted's bliss found as well.

The lovers collapsed together, panting thickly but clinging onto each other. Ted kept his face buried in his boy's neck, drinking in all his scent, trying to memorize it again. A few moments went by before he felt gentle hands skidding across his back, caressing the groove between his shoulder blades.

"You're big all over" Cody's breathless giggle flowed into his ear, making him shiver.

The blonde nosed at his lover's cheek, "And you're even more beautiful than I remember."

"You're full of shit" Cody pushed him off, he landed with a grunt beside him "But you're sweet."

They both stretched their aching limbs, savoring every ounce of endorphins infused in their very muscles.

Cody unfurled along the mattress, grinning from ear to ear. At this time a year ago, he would've searched for a cigarette, but he'd decided to quit and he was doing pretty well. He actually chuckled when Ted's hand skimmed across his slick belly, teasing the flesh as much as the fresh air blowing through the window was. His marine eased close to his side, nuzzling his shoulder in a kitten-like way.

"God knows I've missed this" Ted whispered into his skin.

"I've missed it too" Cody admitted, turning his head to find his love's eyes "Did you mean what you said?"

Ted gave a content sigh, resting his head on the pillow to look at the other properly, "About what?"

"About…" Cody's cheeks were flushed for a whole other reason now "Missing me?"

Ted's wide palm cupped his boy's cheek, caressing the tender skin beneath with eye with the pad of his thumb. He took in his beautiful features, from his high cheekbones to his pouty lips. He was beauty unsurpassed in Ted's eyes, above the rest if only from his affectionate nature. Cody had never hurt a person in his life, he'd never had a reason to nor had he the urge. He was all Ted needed in his life, and it was true…he was always on his mind.

"I didn't always sleep in a bunk" Ted admitted, curling his arm above his boy's head and letting his fingers dance in his unruly raven tresses "Sometimes…it was the comfort of leaves, or dirt. I'd try to sleep sitting, the chill of stone at my back and the weight of my rifle in my hands…and the only thing that could lull me to sleep was the thought of you. The sound of your laughter echoing in my ears…."

Ted stole a chaste kiss for himself, gazing into his lover's eyes while a smile curled his lips, "The image of your stupid smile stuck in my head."

"Ass!" Cody laughed, shoving his lover's thick shoulder. They both lost themselves in the play, mock-wrestling around on the bed as they enjoyed having one another so close. Their touches and bites were more playful, not meant to arouse but for fun.

Cody wiggled out of his lover's grasp, rolling out of the bed and onto his feet, "Let's go for a walk on the beach?"

"Now?" Ted whined, rolling onto his back "Can't we stay here and hide?"

"There'll be no hiding from fun to be had" Cody scolded, grasping the blonde's arm and tugging insistently "Come on!"

Ted growled, letting the other pull him out of bed, "Alright!"

**~*~**

They both changed into a fresh pair of clothes, hoping to enjoy some more time to their selves before Cody's work got in the way.

The beach was spectacular, the white sand smooth beneath their bare feet. They had no other company as they left the resort behind them, save for a young boy fishing knee-deep in the water. The ocean lapped at their feet, shifting the ground and making it almost slippery.

Ted suddenly pulled him closer, smirking, "You're going in."

Cody looked at the sea with wide eyes, then down at his pristine white button-up, "No, dude, don't!"

"Come 'ere" Ted growled, bending down and snatching his boy up by the back of the legs, cradling him in his arms like a wife. Cody clung to him and gave a very unmanly squeal, he was swung around almost carelessly. Ted grunted, then started laughing at the other's expense. The brunette couldn't help but join in, giggling into the older man's neck.

"Careful, I've got a meeting later!" Cody protested, swinging down so his feet hit the water again. His baggy shorts fluttered around his knees, keeping him cool yet presentable. He grabbed Ted's hand, lacing their fingers shamelessly. In return, his lover gave him a little twirl, causing him to roll his eyes.

"It's good to see you smile" Cody stated, nudging him lightly "I mean, I know you see exotic spots like this all the time…" they continued up the beach, Ted's eyes out at the sea "But this is pretty decent for us civilian folk. This almost beats Rome."

The blonde gave a little snort, "Now _that_ was a trip. Jet lag, nauseas, mild food poisoning…"

"…the architecture, the statues, the night life" Cody countered, knowing his boyfriend was just being stubborn "I loved it there."

"My spoiled prince" he whispered, though a bit detached.

"But _someone_ just had to come back to Michigan, to the boring US" Cody rambled "Nothing like all the places I've dragged you to. Emphasis on 'dragged', you lug. It's like you're in love with normalcy. Did those marines give you enough adventure?"

Ted didn't reply, thoughts on something else.

Cody rolled his eyes again, knowing his marine was far off, "Is that true, Teddles? Do you have all your fun with them and then come home to bore me to death?"

The crunch of the dry sand beneath their feet was the only reply he got, they had gotten out of the shoreline to the beach chairs set up for the opening of the resort. The younger man shook his head, squeezing his love's hand that much tighter.

"Sierra, do you copy?" Cody teased lightly, hoping to find his best friend's attention.

Ted slowed to a stop, smiling as he turned to find his lover's eyes, "Affirmative."

But he couldn't keep that earnest gaze for long, the intensity burned him. As it always seemed to do. He turned away, making his lover suspicious. Cody's hand was released, he watched as Ted withdrew and sat down in one of the beach chairs. He sighed and stretched his legs out, letting his neck rest on the cushion. Cody gave a huff and plopped down on the one right beside it, legs dangling over the edge and mouth curled in a pout.

"You can't shut me out" Cody pointed out, hands curled along the side of the chair between his legs "I'm too cute to ignore."

Ted cocked his head to the side, lips twitching.

"I haven't seen you like this in a long time" Cody chewed his lower lip, letting his toes dig into the sand "Was the last one real bad?"

Ted took a quiet breath, "Yeah…it just…went a little sideways."

_It was a sweltering day in Asia, children played with water guns in the street as a form of entertainment and to cool themselves down. Sweat beaded beneath the collar of his uniform…sharp, ringing in his ears…plaster and wood fell under the harsh force…a burst of fire came up not ten feet from them…gunshots muffled in his ears, people fell like flies beneath their bullets…fresh cherry-blood coated his fingertips, his wrists…"He's gone, man!"… shattering the roof to pieces…_

Cody hesitated, "Is there anything you could have done?"

"I dunno" Ted's eyes were still out on the horizon "I just got a closer look than I usually get."

"I know you probably don't wanna talk about it, so I won't push" Cody moved to sit with his lover on the stretch chair, one of his large hands immediately laying on his thigh "But I'm here. I'm always here."

"Just thinkin' about a change" Ted drawled, eyes dancing between their rings "This is all I need…all I've wanted since I've left."

"My poor Teddy" Cody murmured, reaching out and running his thumb between his lover's eyebrows. He traced the edge of his brow tenderly, his fingers dancing lightly across the dusting of freckles along his nose and cheeks.

Cody sighed, letting his knuckles linger on his lover's cheek, "These deep, morbid thoughts will give you wrinkles."

Ted couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him, his boy always did that for him. He tugged him closer, sitting up to meet those gleaming cerulean orbs that had him so enchanted.

"You're nothing but a brat, ya know that?" Ted hissed, fingers dancing along his sides to get a laugh out of him "A complete brat. A spoiled, rotten…" he got a giggle out of the other, hands weakly batting his own away "…perfect, little brat. But you're my brat."

"Always" Cody snatched one of his hands, bringing it to his lips to brush a kiss across the digits "And just so you know, the offer you gave me goes both ways. I'm going to be just as proud of you for saving the world as for sweeping the floor."

Ted tilted his head back, a belly laugh escaping him at the sincerity in his lover's words. Cody shoved him for this, proclaiming he was serious. He let his fingers caress the brunette's forearms, loving how the other shivered beneath his touch.

"I know you're serious" Ted stated once he caught his breath, still smiling "And that's just why I decided to spend my life with you."

"Hm?" Cody pushed into the hand that brushed across his face.

"You have…_incredibly_ low expectations."Cody all but giggled, shaking his head, "You are for me, Ted DiBiase."

"And you…" the hand curled around the back of his neck, pulling him in "…for me."

Their eyes slid closed, heads tilting, lips just brushing…

"It's so nice to see _someone's_ having a good time."

Cody pulled away abruptly, hoping to his feet like an obedient rabbit, "I was just waiting for you to arrive!"

Ted sighed in annoyance, letting his baby go. He hated that he had to play nice with Cody's stuck up clients, but he would do anything for his boy.

Two men stood there on the beach. One was much older, grey streaking his hair, dark shades covering his eyes. His skin was a little leathery, his tan coat and pants made for this kind of weather. The man who stood beside him was dressed a bit darker, he was younger, but very bland. He seemed like he wanted to fade into the background, but wasn't quite accomplishing it. A planner book was clutched in his hands, eyes respectfully on Cody.

"Darren Conner, this is my partner" Cody gestured from the older man to the blonde, a cute little smile on his face when his lover stood up.

"Ted DiBiase" Ted offered his hand, getting it shook.

"A solider, right?" Darren inquired.

Ted felt a snarl curling his features and quickly suppressed it, not wanting to embarrass his lover.

But Cody was quick to correct him, "Actually, he's a marine."

"Hmm, right" Darren looked the blonde over, lips thinning "Don't they have a rule about fucking boys in the Army?"

"Don't they have a rule about stock-hiring illegals?" Ted shot back, he had observed the practice back when they were going through the resort.

"Teddy" Cody scolded, putting the back of his hand to his lover's chest. His fingers trailed inside the material, caressing the smooth muscle beneath. Cody kept his eyes locked on his client, showing just where his loyalties lied with his touch.

Then the gears changed, and he was smiling again, "Be good, you two!"

"Right" Darren scowled "Can I talk with you?"

The moment Cody nodded, the man's hand was on his neck and leading him away from the other two.

"I'm getting twenty phone calls an hour from some Kusang representative" Darren growled lowly, stopping the boy once they were a few feet away and yanking off his sunglasses "They have a reporter from some local rag up my ass for an interview I do not want to give, and some Greenplace lawyer…trying to hit me with injunctions."

Ted clenched his fists in his pockets as his lover stood there and took the angry ramble, only nodding at the end of each sentence. The assistant looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"So could you just please…" Darren gestured with his sunglasses sharply "…do your damn job now, thank you?"

"Absolutely. On my way" Cody nodded once more, his voice soothing.

Darren slipped back on his glasses, giving Ted a fleeting look, "It was a pleasure."

With a sharp gesture, the assistant jumped to follow his employer away down the beach. The moment he was at his side, Conner was hissing orders at him.

Cody turned to his lover, but there wasn't a trace of hurt or discomfort on his face.

"And you thought your job was dangerous?" Cody put his hands on his lover's chest, sliding them up to his shoulders to massage the thick muscles "It's not saving the world, but it's all I can do not to go crazy."

"Pulling out an automatic sure would get you attention" Ted teased lightly, taking his lover's hands and lacing their fingers "…but no. I like him. Really."

Cody chuckled, "You're so full of shit."

"But you keep loving me anyway" Ted bent down, brushing their noses. Soft laughter melted into a kiss that was soon broken.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Cody promised, backing up until only their hands touched "I've got a surprise for you."

"Can't wait" Ted brought his lover's hand up, kissing his knuckles "Now go dazzle 'em, Codes."

Cody blew him a little kiss, then dashed off after his client. He reached them easily, putting a hand on either man's shoulders and jumping into their conversation.

Ted stuck his hands back into his pockets, dragging his feet as he trailed far behind the trio. He looked to the little boy fishing again, flashes from his mission burning his mind. Then his eyes raised to Cody, his sweet lover who loved him more than he deserved.

He would never let anything horrible happen to his Cody…not on his watch.

Not while he lived and breathed.

* * *

**I know when I read fics, I like to know where the lemons are. Just so I'm not surprised or anything. If you're wondering…*points upwards* **_**that**_** was it up there. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Just so the point of this story is clear: I'm writing this for people like me. People who watched the movie and HATED Robin…who thought the story would be that much cooler if it had someone like Cody in it. Maybe Evan. But mostly Cody.**

**This is for all those true slashers out there who were secretly imagining Cody in Robin's spot the entire time *guiltily raises hand***

* * *

Later on, after the meeting, Cody led his lover through the fishing town. They clung to each other, laughing softly, not given a second look by anyone they passed. It was just as beautiful here, the boards creaking underneath their feet and the seagulls crying above their heads. The twittering of birds filled their ears as they got between shops, and just like that…Cody slapped his hand over his lover's eyes.

"Hey!" Ted protested lightly, covering his lover's hand "Careful, Fumbles."

"Don't start" Cody wrapped an arm around his lover's back, steadying him as they stepped down onto the porch of a particular shop. He was anxious to show his lover his surprise, hoping it was perfect.

The moment he saw the red 'Closed' sign, he huffed and dropped his hand. Ted saw the sign and his lover's disappointment, deciding not to let up on this idea just yet.

"Hello?" Ted called, looking inside to see someone sitting at a desk with a paper held up to cover his face "Hey."

He rang the bell, the shrillness biting his ears so he immediately silenced it. But it caught the gruff man's attention, the paper lowering to reveal his face. A bit of grey was in his hair, a few lines etched into his face, but he seemed reasonable.

"Closed" he replied, his voice rough and showing wear.

Cody gave Ted a look, _Are you going to say anything?_

Ted shrugged, letting his lover go for it. They started forward, the brunette ahead.

"Uh, sorry, I'm from the resort" Cody stated with a note of authority "They said you could be booked for a snorkeling tour. We're not up and running yet, but I understood _you_ were."

The magazine was dropped, the gruff man ran an appreciative eye over the boy's lithe form, "Do tell."

The man gave a little laugh, Cody echoed the sound for a moment before whining, "Oh come on? Please!"

The magazine started to go up, the brunette stood on his tiptoes and looked over it.

"Please?" Cody implored, his lisp showing through "A favor for your fellow Yankees?"

"Oh, hell" the man grumbled, a cigar still between his lips as he lowered the paper "If you're gonna hit me in that soft spot of mine…I guess so."

He stood up with a little groan, looking him over again, "I just can't resist a pretty little number. Whether they've got boobs or a lisp, it's all right in my book."

Cody's smiled widened, glad he'd gotten what he wanted. His lover rolled his eyes at him, placing a hand briefly along his lower back.

"But just so ya know, from one Yankee to another…" the man warned them "I'm gonna overcharge ya."

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up" Cody snorted, following the older man across the shop to where the supplies were.

The man glanced at DiBiase, "He talk?"

"Uh" Cody looked back at his lover, chewing briefly on his lower lip "Not if he can get away with it."

"Oh" the man grunted.

Cody curled himself around the entrance of the supply nook, holding up his hand and flashing his silver ring, "Trophy husband."

The man actually laughed at his, backing up to let the brunette survey the merchandise, "Your choice."

"Thanks, man" Cody's sparkling eyes roamed over the baskets, picking out what caught his eye.

The gruff man edged out of the nook, looking at the blonde who'd stayed behind. Ted was delicately thumbing at the edge of a United States Army flag, pulling it out a bit to examine the design. The cigar was pulled from his mouth, walking closer to the other boy.

Ted looked up, eyebrows quirked in surprise to see the memorabilia there.

"You a grunt?" the gruff man inquired.

Ted chuckled, letting the flag go to turn to him, "No."

The older man nodded, "Jarhead."

"Yeah. Marine" Ted replied almost fondly.

"Mmm. I thought so" the man nodded, lips curling in a grin "Where you out of? Parris Island or Pendleton?"

Ted scratched the back of his neck, "Pendleton."

"Oh" the gruff man took a puff off his cigar "Hollywood monkey, huh?"

Another soft laugh escaped him, "Force Recon. You?"

The man shook his head, taking the stub of the cigar from between his lips.

"Just a regular S.F. ranger. Explosives. Engineer" the gruff man smirked "I blew shit up."

"Powder monkey, huh?"

The man chuckled lowly, taking a drag off his cigar before replying, "Uh, once upon a time, huh?"

"Ted" the blonde held out his hand.

"Ted, huh?" the man grasped his hand, shaking it firmly "Church. Good to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you" Ted replied honestly.

"Your boy over there…" Church threw his head at the captivated brunette "He ever served?"

"_My_ Cody?" Ted bit the side of his lip, glancing at the flag "Nah. He's untouched by that."

"I caught that from him. Kind of an army wife vibe" Church reached out, patting his arm "Come on. Let's get you all geared up."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They started to amble back across the building, the blonde starting up, "Does, uh - Does this mean you're not gonna overcharge me now?"

Church gave a throaty laugh, cigar still between his lips, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Cody turned to the men, holding up one of the pieces of gear he'd selected.

"Yellow, good choice" Church nodded "Sharks love yellow."

Ted gave a snort, "That's great, baby."

Cody crinkled up his nose cutely, holding out the gear, "Fine, big guy. You choose."

**~*~**

Church took them out on his nice sized motor boat, Cody curled into Ted's lap almost the entire time. Church was laughing at them, the blonde trying to keep his boyfriend right next to him. Cody managed to get away a few times while they were out in the open water, laughing to himself as he let his fingers skim across the surface of the water.

Ted smiled indulgently when he almost fell into the ocean, simply taking Cody around the waist and bringing him back into his side.

Church drove them around to a farther side of the island, away from the resort. He maundered the boat between these two walls of rock, showing them a niche away from everything else. A shadow fell over them, they looked up in amazement.

"Go ahead!" Church called "Turn around and look."

The lovers met eyes just for a second before they turned in their seats and looked out at the scenery around them. It was breathtaking, leaving them with gaping mouths. It was filled with lush green, a small personal beach there. The water sparkled in the sun, inviting them into it's depths.

"Wow, Ted?" Cody shook his lover's arm, gazing around intently. Ted gave a light laugh, squeezing him back.

"Geez."

Ted stood carefully, taking it all in like he'd never seen anything as beautiful.

"None of this was on any of the maps until your fancy resort showed up" Church informed them, the brunette looking up at him as he peeled off his shirt "Mmm, get's better."

Ted was still enraptured with the small beach, unbuttoning his shirt languidly.

"The other end of that beach" Church pointed out to a thick patch of green "There's a cave. Leads you right back to your resort."

Ted looked down to his lover, expecting a pleased look, but got a heated one instead. Cody was peering up at him in only those tan shorts, bare skin exposed to the sun. He was gazing up at him, teeth clamped onto his lower lip in a show of lust.

"Keep forgetting how big you are, Teddy" Cody murmured, bee-stung lips curling into a smile. The younger broke the gaze and started gathering their gear, leaving his shirt discarded in the bottom of the boat.

"Just make sure you head west, okay lover boy?" Church looked to the blonde, who was grabbing his snorkeling stuff "They teach you that in the Marine Corps, don't they - the difference between east and west?"

Ted grinned to himself, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Church shared a grin with Cody, who nodded eagerly. Slapping his hands on the back of the Ted's neck and ass, flipping him easily over the side of the boat. Ted gave a startled cry, taken off balance and doing a half-flip before crashing into the surface of the water.

Cody laughed loudly at his lover's misfortune, throwing his head back and letting it all out. Church chuckled at the boy's reaction, holding out his hand for him.

"Go get him, pretty boy" Church helped him to his feet, supporting him on the edge.

"I will" Cody shot him a wink before stepping off the side "Whoo!"

He broke through the surface rather gracelessly, bobbing up and shaking his head around. He rubbed at his eyes with his forearm, then gave Ted a blinding smile.

Church laughed heartily at them, turning back to his boat, "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thanks again!" Cody called after him, the boat revving away.

The lovers spent a few joking minutes trying to get their gear on, then quickly engaged in a match to see who could find the biggest shell. They wasted the next hour shoving and poking, trying to outdo each other while sneaking in gropes. The water was clear, fish darting around to tickle their toes and legs. A dark green coated the bottom, lightening as it got closer to the shore.

They swam close together, trying not to drown from laughing in sheer joy.

Once they'd decided the winner was definitely Cody with his conch shell, they stripped off their snorkel masks. The brunette eased his treasure back into the deepest part of the water before heading further in with his lover, taking his hand once their feet touched the bottom. They continued on until only their shins were submerged, this is where Ted paused to look up at the sky.

"This…is amazing" he admitted.

"I knew you'd love it" Cody pulled him farther in, grinning like a cat. Mesmerized by those eyes, Ted allowed himself to be manhandled about until he found himself flat on his back in the sand.

"Hey!"

But there was no use protesting, Cody slithered up his body as much as the surf could. The blonde found his lover settled between his legs, one arm curled under his back and the other coming up to play with his hair. Ted settled himself comfortably, keeping his head up as the surf waxed up toward them. It was the perfect level, keeping them cool and slick against each other.

"You know…" Cody began in a hushed whisper, a dream in his eyes "It could be like this all the time. You, me…jet-setting around the world. Rome, Paris, Germany…all those shiny places people only dream of seeing. They could be ours."

The moment the surf rose, brushing DiBiase's ears, his mouth was taken in a passionate kiss. He moaned into it, letting his lover dominate him how he pleased. They broke apart with a little gasp, two sets of American blue eyes fluttering open to lock heatedly.

"As your proffessional 'plus one'?" Ted murmured, leaning in and taking a chaste kiss for himself.

"Mm-hmm" Cody hummed, eyelashes fluttering as his lover's hands carded through his hair "Until the first day you got bored."

"I'd never get bored of you" Ted replied honestly, letting his large palm cradle the back of his boy's neck while the other traced the curve of his spine "Never."

Cody shifted his weight, bracing a hand in the sand, his silver ring buried in the seemingly white grains. His lover took his lips in another kiss, and it was him who moaned this time. He'd never get enough of those plush lips on his, the clean taste Ted had to him. How he fit against his body, how his thighs cradled his hips like a missing piece to a puzzle.

//Yeah, let's whip out that little cliché.//

"I know who I committed myself to" Cody reminded him, brushing their noses "And I couldn't be happier…or prouder."

Ted's eyes were locked on his own, even as his thick arm came up to curl around the back of his neck. Cody's hand splayed out along his lover's shoulder blade, tracing the dusting of freckles scattered along his shoulders. Their mouths fused so easily, so naturally, it was like they were made for one another. No one had ever felt so right, no other lover compared to what they felt with one another.

As they made out, the water and sand shifted around beneath them, moving them further up the beach. Hands roamed freely, taking what they could as they devoured one another.

Cody gave a low moan as he was flipped onto his stomach, elbows digging into the sand.

"Ted?" he gasped, feeling his lover's lips feed at the base of his neck. Fingers skimmed along the rim of his shorts, thumbing the button fly.

"Mmm?" Ted hummed into his ear, chest brushing his bare back.

"You gonna fuck me right here, Teddy?" Cody inquired, his lisp slipping through and making the blonde shudder.

"Maybe…maybe I just wanna taste you and the ocean."

Cody threw his head back, his moans echoing through their private paradise as Ted's teeth raked down his spine.

After a rather strenuous work out in the sand and a leisurely ocean dip, Cody finally let out a yawn. Ted decided it was time for them to head in, though his boy protested every step of the way. The blonde had a firm hold on his hand, both carrying their snorkel gear.

"Just a little longer?" Cody whined, being dragged into the brush by his lover. They continued on, the marine finding the cave that was tucked into the rock.

"Sorry, babe" Ted tisked, shaking his head at the other's childish behavior.

They got to the rock face, the brunette staring around at it with wide eyes, "Yeah right! _This_ will take us back to the resort."

"Yeah, wow" Ted was looking around, amazed as well at the naturally carved out walls. In just their shorts and boxers, shirtless, they wandered into the cave. The blonde kept his grip firm, leading him carefully along the smooth stones that made up the ground.

They hit a open patch, eyeing both ways they could've gone.

"Well, marine?" Cody inquired, he was useless when it came to directions.

"That's east…" Ted gestured to the rock crevice to their left, turning to gaze down at his lover "We gotta go west."

"If you say so" Cody led the way, tugging his lover along now "Church better have been right, I've got to get going in -like- ten minutes."

Ted swept the brush aside with his arm, "That sorry powder monkey."

Cody smiled in relief when he saw the resort, "Looks like he was right! Damn."

The blonde glanced behind them, pausing and holding his boy back. Cody gave a little annoyed grunt, pulling his marine's hand harder.

"You wanna go back and hide out?" Ted offered, a serious glint in his eyes.

Cody shook his head, a sad smile twisting his lips, "I wish I could."

"What happened to 'just a little longer'?" Ted tried out his pout, hoping to seduce his lover back into their personal paradise.

"I've got a party to organize" Cody protested, though there was a flicker of hesitance in his eyes "Later, Teddy, I promise."


	5. Chapter 4

When night settled on the island, the resort's party started up. It was in full swing within the hour, invitation-only guests milled around, mingling and laughing, drinking and eating. It was beautifully crafted around a large pool, a stage set up for a live band. Soft jazz filled the air, twinkling lights giving the atmosphere a golden glow. People swayed in gentle dancing, enjoying themselves.

Everyone seemed to be happy.

Ted fingered the cuffs of his black button-up, scowling as he struggled to flex beneath it. He hated dressing up for anything, let alone parties. The throng of these stuck-up people made his head hurt, but he kept reminding himself that this was for Cody. His beautiful boy. His eyes sought out Cody in the crowd, finding him kissing the cheeks of some of his special guests. He looked stunning; he was dressed very casually in dark jeans faded at the shins and thighs, and a white silk button-up with a black blazer. His smile alone was brilliant, he could get away with not wearing a suit.

Ted dropped his hands to the table he sat at, deciding he should be thankful his lover hadn't forced him into a suit. The button was at the base of his throat, threatening to choke him. He'd ordered two drinks, just in case his boy decided he was worth visiting sometime this evening. The blue cocktail swirled as he sat back in his chair, his own azure eyes on the lemon wedge and admiring how the droplets caught the light.

"What's wrong, Teddy? Can't find anyone here to amuse you?"

A pair of hands curled over his shoulders, sleeved arms crossed across his chest before hot breath tickled his ear. Ted smiled sincerely at the open affection, his wide palm almost spanning both of Cody's as he shadowed his lover's grip. Stuck in the semi-headlock, the blonde couldn't do anything but take the abuse.

"Is my badass marine having a chick drink?"

"Uh, yeah, well…" Ted groaned, letting the brunette go so he could walk around the table "They didn't have any American beer on tap in this dump."

"I'm gonna have to call shenanigans on that, since I personally picked out the menu for tonight" Cody chuckled, plopping down in the chair opposite of his lover "But…your secret's safe with me, tough guy."

"It better be" Ted sat forward, eyes roaming over his lover's sweet form. He plucked up the drink, thin citrus cut, umbrella and all, and held it up to the light. "Take a closer look."

Cody sat up as well, squinting at the familiar drink, "I can't remember the name…but I'm pretty sure it was damn delicious."

He picked up his own, sipping it and humming in delight.

"Ya know, this is the drink that got you to dance with me on the first night we met" Ted drawled, slowly rotating the cup of the glass.

Cody gave a flirty, throaty laugh, "Of course. My dad's fundraiser…how could I forget? Your dad made a rather charitable donation, and that scored you a VIP invite to the party…the cute little blonde in the corner that didn't want to talk to anyone."

"The moment I saw you, my eyes were stuck on you" Ted admitted, recalling the nearly awkward night. He'd spent at least an hour ogling the nineteen year old son of the host before he'd taken a minute to get a drink, and in that time Cody managed to sneak up on him. After startling him so bad he spilled his drink on himself, the younger man had decided to flirt with him mercilessly while 'toweling' him down. He'd made his interest known by pressure on certain areas, and that had led to a very awkward conversation with both their fathers.

"I was a bit drunk that night" Cody confessed, setting down his cocktail and giving the other a shy smile "The only thing that saved me from getting grounded for three months was you. My cunning Teddy…you were so quick to explain that you'd gotten nervous asking me to dance."

"Oh yeah, they ate up that whole bit about you being kind to a dork like me" Ted set his own drink down, being careful with it "If it wasn't for them catching us, I never would've asked you…"

"And then you swept me off my feet" Cody shook his head fondly "My dad couldn't stop laughing and nudging your dad like they were old pals planning a wedding!"

Ted stood up, giving his lover a sultry look, "You really remember all that?"

"Hell yeah, I do" Cody smirked up at him, letting his boyfriend take his hand and bring him to his feet. He was spun gently, then brought into the blonde's firm body. He smoothed his palms along Ted's chest, grinning at the firm pecs that flexed beneath his touch.

"You know what?" Cody didn't care that they were in full view of everyone, he led his lover in a gentle sway as hands curled around his waist (his own lacing at the nape of his blonde's neck) "You make me one after the party…and we'll see if you can't get lucky again."

"Oh, I plan on it" Ted husked, running his hand up his lover's back.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

They shared a coy laugh, leaning in at the same moment to brush lips. It was a rather chaste exchange, but they both kept in mind they were around others who probably weren't so open minded.

"That reporter was nosing around again."

The lovers pulled apart, Ted was annoyed while his younger counterpart was surprised to see his client (Darren) standing there glaring at him. A bald man was behind him, rough looking but very expensive.

"Only this time, he was pestering Mr. Chevault…" Darren gestured to the man beside him, who wasn't looking to happy "…about his opinion on the Greenpeace legal action against me."

Cody forced a smile, nodding lightly as his client complained. Ted loomed close behind him, glaring fiercely at the millionaire. He didn't like the sound of his tone. After all his lover had done to put this party together, he was treating him like a commoner. It wasn't fair, and it sure as hell didn't fly with him. He could almost taste the tension rolling off his baby, and he wasn't about to stand by and let that happen.

"Need I remind you that Mr. Chevault is one of our major shareholders?" Darren was faux-cheerful with him, snippy even as he wagged his finger at him "So that is just _not_ acceptable."

"My apologies, Mr. Conner" Cody replied sweetly, nodding "I'll get right on it."

"Oh, please, now that the damage is done" Conner snapped "I mean -"

He cut off with a hard scoffed, obviously displeased…if not pissed.

Ted stepped forward, but his lover slapped the back of his hand to the blonde's torso, "Ted."

"Oh great, G.I. Joe's here" Darren straightened up, putting his hands on his hips "What? You got an opinion? Or you gonna just kick my ass?"

Ted chuckled lowly, stepping closer to the man and towering over him easily.

"No, sir" he drawled, a serious tone quickly overtaking his tongue "See, unlike some, I don't pick on boys half my size. I don't take advantage of those just trying to please me."Connor faked hurt, "Oh."

"And 'G.I.' is army, moron" Ted growled, getting the other to shrink back a bit "I'm a marine."

"Okay, Ted, it's fine" Cody got in front of him, pushing him back a bit with his open palms.

"No, Cody, it's _not_" Ted insisted, trying to get past his lover to deal with the older man.

"Hey, hey" Cody put his hands on his lover's face, backing him up a bit while he tried to attack his client "It's fine, baby, it's fine. This is my job."

"What he said to you-"

Cody leaned in, his lips brushing the older man's ear, "Theodore, if you screw this up for me, so help me God…"

Ted froze at his lover's harsh command, immediately backing down. Once he was sure his lover was going to stay, Cody turned back to his client.

"Number one - I'm sorry about that" Cody glanced at Ted, a coldness in his eyes "That won't happen again, I promise you that."

Cody ignored his lover, giving his client his full attention, "Number two - the reason you're having trouble with the reporter is because you constantly ignore my recommendation to just give him twenty minutes. _Twenty_ minutes of your time."

Darren shook his head, "I will not talk to any reporter-"

"You answer the questions you want" Cody snapped heatedly, then eased his voice into an almost purr "And when he brings up the injunctions…_you_ smile sweetly and say it's all being worked out. It can only make you look better…" Cody gestured at the older man, shaking his head "Hopefully _not_ like a rich American outsider with something to hide. 'Cause I'll be honest with you, Mr. Connor, you're looking shady with all this. I'm here to help you."

Darren seriously considered his words, looking to the ground and nodding.

"But first thing's first" Cody stepped to the man's side, taking his arm "You have an opening speech to give, sir. And I think you'll be late if you don't hurry."

"Okay" Conner muttered, letting himself be led off by the much younger man. The other millionaire shareholder gave Ted a smug look, then left with the other two.

Ted watched them go, fists clenching as his lover took the stage for himself.

"_Good evening, friends, colleagues, and investors…_"

The words echoed around the party, Cody's voice positively sinful. He knew how to command attention, and the moment the music cut out…it was all eyes on him. The blonde turned and took long strides across the pool area. His lover hadn't spared him a parting glance, so why should he spare the courtesy?

"_I would like to introduce our host, the chairman of Conner industries…Mr. Darren Conner!_"

**~*~**

Ted got out of there as fast as he could, going to the bottom level of the resort while the party rested atop on it's roof. Darren Conner's words echoed after him, taunting him with fake promises and words. It was always words, it was all anyone could promise. His shoes clacked loudly off the stone walkway across the compound, applause sounding in the night air.

Ted scowled as he ripped open his collar, taking a grateful breath. He was still seething, but it took both his hands to unsnap the rest of his shirt. With each little click, he felt himself more at ease. Dressy clothes weren't made for him, his build or his mind. It was like a cloth prison, one that his father used to trap him in and one the military never forced him into.

Why the hell couldn't Cody see he was only trying to protect him? Why couldn't he just let him growl a bit at the bastard? He was just trying to defend him a bit, justify his position there. People had always tried to pick on Cody, even when he was little. Just these past years, he's been able to protect the younger man from all that. Cody was his shining star, his baby boy, his precious lover. He'd never let anyone tarnish him, let alone disrespect him like that in public.

It was what boyfriends did, right?

Ted got out of the main resort area, finding himself along a smaller sidewalk with no other light that didn't come from the pantheon-like structure behind him. He came across a load of what looked like rockets, of all shapes and sizes. He bent down a bit to touch one, examining it with a sharp eye.

"Hey marine!"

Ted turned, eyes widening comically as a ball of sparks and fire flew at him. He sprang away like a clumsy gazelle, watching the firecracker hit the ground and pop loudly. The blonde looked up, finding Church standing there laughing at him. He had a cigar in his fingers and a string of thick firecrackers draped over his shoulder. He looked damn pleased with himself, too.

"Crazy-ass powder monkey" Ted started to laugh along with the older man.

Church was belly-laughing, taking a long drag off his cigar. Ted came over, still smiling but rubbing his eyes.

"Damn, man" his chuckle faded off "How many jobs you got, anyway?"

"Oh, I've been known to moonlight" he turned, gesturing out at the box sitting on his set-up table "Gonna have a good show tonight."

Church stuck the cigar between his lips, digging through the box and pulling out something.

"Here. Look at this. Get a kick outta this" he held out a yellow cylinder with red caps "Pop flare. I throw it up at the end for old times' sake."

"Ah" Ted said fondly "Military's nightlight."

"Nobody else gets it, but I don't give a shit" Church set it down with a caution that showed this wasn't his first time handling dangerous fireworks "Hmm."

Applause sounded loudly from the upper resort, Ted looked up to see what it was. From their position, one could see the stage set up. Cody was there, his silhouette illuminated by the lights, clapping politely. Church was older, but he wasn't stupid. His eyes remained on the blonde, picking up a bad vibe.

"What's goin' on?" Church inquired suspiciously "You and the pretty boy havin' a thing?"

"Heh. His boss was bein' an asshole, and somehow…" Ted swiped at his mouth, shaking his head "_I'm_ the bad guy."

"Yeah, well, don't take it personal, all right?" Church rasped, gesturing with his cigar "You gotta remember, he's on his own most of the time. I can see he's got some innocence to him still…but he can't be waitin' around for your sorry ass to show up. Be all macho _for_ him, right?"

Ted shared a bitter laugh with the older man, dropping his eyes.

"Yeah, I know, it sucks" Church sympathized "Knowin' they got a life they gotta make work out on their own. But inside…you're hopin' they still need you a little bit. So you go home…shoe-horn your way back into their lives. And suddenly they start to realize how easy it was to deal with you when you were a million miles away, right?"

Church looked up, Ted had a confused expression on his face.

"I guess I'm talkin' more about myself now" Church tried to smile, but the marine could see the pain there in those dark eyes.

"Anyway…look, brother…" Church got closer to the blonde, lowering his voice "I'm not the kind of guy to be givin' a lot of advice. Hell, I don't swing that way at all. I'm a boob man, myself. But I can recognize somethin' good when I see it. So if I were you…" he pointed his cigar like a finger "I'd polish off those kneepads, head back up there, and tell him how sorry I was."

Church smirked to himself, re-lighting his cigar, "Couple young things like you - I can guarantee you, the make-up sex would be well worth it."

Ted's lips quirked in a grin, "That how you did it?"

"Nope" Church replied around the cigar "Yeah, look at me now, right? King of the world, Ma."

The husky laugh was genuine, contagious.

"Yeah, I guess so"

**~*~**

Ted went back to the bar and got the same fruity, blue drinks he knew Cody loved. _Their_ drink, he supposed. The moment he started walking away from the bar, the fireworks started to shoot up in a dazzling display. He shook his head fondly, that old powder monkey still had some tricks.

Cody was soothing Conner at the moment, putting a drink into his hands and listening him complain about the guests.

"What's next?" Darren griped.

"Mingling with the guests" Cody replied, putting his hand on the man's shoulder and leading him off the stage. The brunette glanced back at the crowd, blue eyes roaming over heads in search of a blonde one. Where was Ted? Surely he hadn't run off?

//Why not? I was such an ass to him// Cody scolded himself, briefly shutting his eyes against the party //He knows this job is important to me. To show my daddy I can make something of myself without his money. Ted _knows_ that's always been important to me. //

No matter how he spun it, Cody still felt like a jackass for emasculating his lover in front of everyone like that. He had no right to do that, not when Ted was just trying to defend him against Conner's harsh ways.

//I can always apologize later.//

Ted kept looking up at the dazzling light show crackling above his head, eyes wide in amusement. The dark sky was streaked with hot reds and zealous violets, washing the sky like it was daytime. He made his way up the path he'd stormed down just a while ago, drinks in hand and feeling lighter with the knowledge that he could apologize to his boy and set everything right again. He hated to fight, and even though this fight was mostly one-sided…he knew Cody would forgive him and be sorry in return.

There was a louder boom, one above the others. It caught Ted's attention, and he couldn't help but turn to look. Something thick and dark was heading straight for him, sparks shooting behind it. Ted ducked out of pure animal instinct, it whizzed above his head and started gaining altitude. He watched in shock as it head straight for the resort, striking one of the larger guard towers.

It blew up immediately, fire and smoke billowing out of it in clouds.

Ted swallowed thickly, turning to look at the direction of the missile. He could hear them…boats on the water. There were people out there, people with a wicked purpose. It only took seconds for them to form on the beach, their shadows dancing behind the smoke of the fireworks and the bit they'd created. Another missile soared way above his head, taking out the second guard tower.

With that, the shouting and the rain of bullets began.

The people in the resort immediately stared to panic, yelling to get down and scrambling for safety.

Ted's hand went limp, the drinks shattering on the ground. The moment he saw them, he ran up the path. Guards were already trying to fend them off, but they were failing. They were leaving themselves wide open, one was killed right before his eyes.

"Get down. Get _down_!" Ted shouted, nearly tackling the man and getting him out of the line of fire. They rolled onto the side of a small hill, using it for cover. The men who were shooting were dressed in black and masks, going by them without even a glance. Ted did his best to cover the guard, bullets striking the tree beside them. He sat up, ready to ask him for a spare gun, when he saw the gaping bullet wound in the man's chest.

He was gone.

Ted looked up, the guard station behind him getting blown as well. He flinched, but didn't blink. He could feel the heat on the back of his neck, bits of shrapnel scattering the grass around him. Time slowed down for him, all the sounds around him going dull. Screams, gunfire, shouts, the cracking of structures going down under fire…muffled now. A fierce look twisted his features, adrenaline starting to pump like fire through his veins. Horrible flashbacks of his mission came back to him, he could still hear Spotter's voice telling him that the kid was gone. The stain of blood on his hands, the smell of gunpowder and his own fear…it all came back to him.

All his marine training kicked in at once, muscles flexing and breath evening out as he let it.

Up on the resort roof, Cody found himself weaving through the panicking crowd. He saw the shadow-like figure emerge from the stairs, so his feet took him the other way. Terror filled him as the sounds of gunshots assaulted his ears, he hated guns! He looked for Conner, but it seemed the man was already hiding. Where the hell was Ted!?

Cody found a moment to breath against the railing, looking out at the destruction taking place in the resort. He could see more men still flowing into the building, and it only made him choke on his own heart. He swiped at his cheek, feeling sweat and tears there. Everything was going so wrong so fast…it was too much for him to take. He knew he had to get himself together, but he needed Ted for that.

Cody froze as one of the guard stations on the ground was blown, lighting up instantly as it was destroyed. His eyes were drawn to the tree beside the smoldering building, There were two men there on the grass…one half-shielding the fallen other. Blonde hair…and a look that could kill.

Ted found his lover's eyes, up there next to the railing. He couldn't look away, everything on the inside was screaming at him to protect Cody. Find him, protect him, get him to safety. The dark haired Cynthia came up to Cody, grabbing his arm. This seemed to snap his lover to of his stupor, the reality of the situation truly hitting him.

"Ted!"

The terrorized scream set him into action, knowing he had to get to Cody now before something horrible happened. On almost auto-pilot, he got to his feet and headed for the nearest madman. With a grunt, he snapped the man's neck and kept running up the path. His feet took him at a swift pace, finding the stairs soon enough and shoving a black-clad figure with a gun into one of the posts. Gunfire hit the stairs almost the second he did, but he kept his head low and he didn't stop. He took the steps two at a time, finding another man there at the top shooting into the crowd.

Ted got the guy by the neck, turning and slamming him into the staircase pillar. He took him out quickly, kneeing him in the stomach before driving his elbow into the back of his neck. The man went down hard, but he was clearly out. The blonde kept going, looking over his shoulder once he'd gotten to the tables. It was a big mistake, one of the bastards got up behind him and smashed a vase over his head.

Water and glass rained down on him, dropping him to his knees.

Cody found Connor, but by horrible luck the other men had too. The party around him proved the old saying: _A person is smart, people are stupid. _Everyone was screaming, running, clawing, pushing, all trying to get out of there but just trapping themselves further. He was caught in a group behind Connor, the older man shocking him by pointing at what seemed to be the leader and screaming.

"Now you just stop right there!" Darren commanded, a wild look about him "Who are you?! What - What do you think you're doing here?!"

The leader put a gun beneath the millionaire's chin, silencing him.

"Hello, Mr. Conner" he stated smoothly, eyes visible beneath his split-faced mask. One side was that of a man, the other that of a skull.

Ted shook his head, shards of glass and water falling from his hair and face. Still dripping, he managed to get to his feet and get his thoughts together. He saw his lover across the pool, looking frightened as the black-clad leader held Connor at gun point. That meant he needed a gun. The blonde took one of the bastards by surprise, knocking him out with a firm strike to the back of the head.

"Ted?" Cody was breathless, spotting his lover across the pool brandishing a gun military-style.

The leader was smart, he dragged Connor in front of him and used him like a human shield. Ted growled in frustration, lowering his gun a bit when he couldn't find it in him to shoot his lover's employer. Another one of those black-clad bastards caught him off-guard, a swift kick knocking the gun from his hands. Two cheap shots to the face made his head spin, his feet stumbling. He tried to get his bearings, but the man tackled him around the waist.

Cody watched in horror as his lover and the black-clad figure tussled, "Ted!"

The two fell over the ledge, disappearing into the night.

Tears built up in Cody's eyes, he knew how high that ledge was. It was certain death…and his lover had just taken the plunge. With Cynthia still clenching one of his hands tightly, he put his ringed-finger to his lips an dropped to his knees. He couldn't breath, he couldn't think, all he see was the image his mind conjured up of his lover lying brokenly on the grass below.

A breathless, child-like whisper escaped him.

"Teddy?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Ted!_

"Cody!" Ted gasped, eyes popping open and hands shooting out to grasp metal. He sat up a little, finding himself in a military standard cot in a tent. Pain shot through him, he clenched his eyes shut once more to ease the stiffness in his neck and back. He arched up a bit, letting go of the side of the cot so he could rub his palm along his lower back.

"Stay calm" came Church's raspy voice, the man was sitting at his bedside "You've been out a couple of hours."

Grunting and groaning softly, Ted managed to sit up on his elbows to get a better look around. Others were in the tent, mostly having their cuts cleaned or bandaged by some nurses. His eyes searched in vain for Cody, hoping desperately to see his boy dozing on one of the cots. No dice. Grime covered his arms and face, he could feel it rubbing his skin the wrong way as he tried to sit up completely.

Ted sat with his back to his friend, panting lightly as a different kind of pain filled him. He canted his head toward the older man, wetting his lips to help get the words out.

"He's still inside?" Ted inquired, sounding heartbroken.

Church didn't reply, he didn't have to. His sympathetic eyes were on the young marine, smoke curling from between his lips as he lowered his cigar.

Ted grimaced, shaking his head in disbelief. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, all having to do with Cody. He steepled his fingers, covering his mouth and nose briefly in a semblance of a prayer. He had to get his lover out of there before something horrible happened. These guys meant business, and he couldn't leave Cody alone. His lover hated violence, he always had…he must've been dying in there.

On that note, his mind whirred too fast to keep up with. He couldn't focus on one thing, one half of him forming plans, the other screaming at him for walking away from Cody, and a small part already mourning the loss of his boy. Ted didn't know what to do, his hands got restless. He clenched them, rubbing them over his cheeks, all while his eyes scanned the ground.

As if the answer would be there.

Ted exhaled sharply, grunting as he forced his stiff body to work for him. He managed to get to his feet, the weight of Church's gaze on his shoulders. He got out of the medical tent, immediately assaulted with the hum and scramble of a make-shift military base. They had set up on the outskirts of the resort, far enough away from danger but close enough to hear the echoing shots. Ted drank it all in, wishing he could understand the language they were speaking.

"It's gonna be okay" Church assured him, coming up behind the blonde "Local authorities are on it. Just try and relax, all right?"

"Hey!" a young man ran up, wide-eyed and declaring to anyone who would listen "We're on TV! It's on TV now!"

Ted looked to Church, then followed the young man back to where the TV was. He shoved people out of his way, somehow making it to the front to see the feed.

"_Early reports of a terrorist attack on Tanjalla Beach Resort, capturing as many as twenty hostages_" Ted stepped closer, listening closely to the woman report their situation "_We have confirmation that this video, uploaded via the internet only minutes ago comes from inside the resort_."

//Video?//

The feed started, a clamoring coming from the group of people being huddled together on the screen. Church was close beside Ted, the marine's lips parting in a gape of disbelief. The leader came out in front of the group, Darren forced to his knees while the rest were made to cower.

"_Please - all right!_" Darren pleaded, complying before going quiet. They were commanding the hostages to bow their heads in submission, guns pointed at them in every direction. There! He caught the image of Cody, hands bound and being pushed hard into the front of the group.

"Cody" Ted grit his teeth, putting his hand to his mouth.

The screen was focused on the leader now, his voice like gravel.

"_For the last century we have watched helplessly…as the disease of the Western world has spread across our islands_" the man preached, standing quite still with his arms crossed menacingly "_Now…it is your turn to watch. We will kill all the hostages in twenty-four hours. If you wish to spare their lives…you must pay tribute_."

"Tribute?" Ted parroted in amazement.

"Infidels" Church clarified grimly "That's you and me, buddy. They gotta pay tribute for their crimes."

The dark skinned man beside Church spoke up sadly, "Like money."

"Ransom" Ted stated robotically, eyes never leaving the screen. It always came down to money, didn't it? You could sugar coat the issues all you want, say your doing it for honor or heritage, but it all comes down to the cold, hard cash.

The leader put his back to the camera, surveying the group. He walked down the front row, eyes scanning each terrified face for a perfect first tribute. He had his hand extended, ready to pick from the herd at a moment's notice. Ted sucked in a harsh breath as the man passed Cody, his gloved hand skimmed across his raven hair. Even Church clenched his fists when the man put a firm thumb to the younger man's forehead, tilting his head up forcibly to peer into his eyes.

Ted's knees nearly collapsed underneath him when the leader lost in interest in his lover. He pointed instead at the man beside Cody, the shareholder from earlier. Chevault. The man closed his eyes briefly, lips thinned and face taut. He shook his head, protesting. The group was freaked out as well, reaching for him when he was forced forward.

"_No_!" Chevault screamed at them, a selfish thing for wanting another to go in his place.

"Don't watch this, kid" Church advised him, wisdom in his words. The crowd around them and the crowd on screen were horrified and crying as the screaming man was dragged closer to the camera, face red as he tried to fight his fate. Ted winced, hating that this had to happen, even to this kind of man.

Ted noticed his lover was frozen on his knees, staring at the scene with saucer-wide eyes. Beside him, Cynthia passed out.

Chevault was looking straight at the screen when the leader pulled out a thick machete, putting it to the back of his neck. The crowd around them cried out and shied away from the screen, only Church and Ted kept looking. The blonde gasped softly as the blood spattered some of the hostages, including his lover.

Cody clenched his eyes shut, shuddering violently as the ruby droplets sprinkled his face and shirt.

Ted looked behind him, refusing to see anymore of the feed. He peered around him, behind the crowd, before finally turning back to Church.

"You gotta help me…" Ted pleaded, breaths coming in short bursts "…get him back."

"Ho, ho. Oh, whoa. Time-out here" Church gestured haltingly "Look, there's nothing we can do about that. It's the military's job."

Ted's brow creased, a shadow passing over his gruff friend's face.

"Listen, brother, I was never a hero, alright?" Church informed him "Okay in a group, part of a team…but somethin' like this?"

Ted started to say something, but Church countered him, "That boy of yours is somethin' special, and I won't lie and say it doesn't tear me up to see him in their hold…but it's out of our hands."

"Church, please-"

"No, I'm sorry, man" Church shook his head sadly "Sorry, can't do it."

Church walked away, leaving the blonde staring at nothing and feeling more alone than ever. He looked to the resort, where smaller explosions were still going on, and knew he was by himself on this. If he wanted Cody back, it'd be up to him to do it.

**~*~**

Cody's dad Dusty liked to joke that his son captured the attention of everyone in a room, whether they wanted it or not. He had this glow about him, and with that came notice of all those around him.

This day was no exception.

The leader himself (they called him "Damo") had hauled Cody to his feet, dragging him to the resort ahead of the others. He couldn't stop the yelp that escaped him as he was slammed into the doors of the dining hall first, breaking it open with his own body. They filed into the large room, but Cody was kicking and squirming so much that he was passed to two other black-clad men. The tables were quickly kicked aside by the terrorist group, making way for their hostages.

Cody was bodily tossed to the floor, smacking off the polished wood. He did a push-up with his bound hands, managing to sit up. Cynthia was tossed down beside him, Darren somewhere to his right. People were cowered down further, he was one of the few that refused to get down any lower. He watched with incredulity as Cynthia was forced down on her side by one of the terrorists, his boot planted on her cheek and his gun pointed at her. The poor thing was crying, her hair in horrible disarray.

"Stop!" he demanded, he couldn't believe they were doing this to a woman.

Darren clung to his arm, trying to pull him back, "Shh, shh, Cody, please-"

Cody shoved him away, looking up at the man holding Cynthia down.

"Listen to me! We will do whatever you want" Cody pleaded reasonably, putting his hands together in a prayer-like way "Just don't hurt anyone. You don't have to threaten us, okay? We can't identify you."

Damo approached him with heavy footsteps, he gave the man his attention, "We haven't seen your faces."

The man in the split-faced mask loomed over him, glaring down at him. Cody dropped his eyes to the floor, hoping he hadn't attracted too much attention. His bound hands were grabbed, yanked up to his feet. He struggled weakly to get away, but the man's grip was firm. He was pulled into his arms, that horrid mask inches from his face.

"No!" Cody tried to turn his head, but one of the gloves came off to grab his face. Fingertips clawed into his jaw, holding his head in place as he tried not to tremble. Damo removed his mask with his free hand, revealing his face. Cody tried to avert his eyes, but he saw the older man's rugged face anyway. He was bald, scary looking, but he was a man who knew what he was doing.

"Now you have" Damo stated, finding those bright cerulean eyes and seeing that he had learned his lesson. He backhanded the boy, knocking him back onto the hard floor. He tried not to cry out, but failed.

With a small gesture from their leader, the rest of the men removed their masks. They started to head out, leaving the hostages alone with themselves. Women were crying, the older were praying, but everyone was scared out of their wits.

Once they were alone, Darren sat up some.

"Stay calm" he whispered, looking around at everyone.

Cynthia sat up, still crying softly, "I wanna see my family."

"For the love of Christ, stay calm" Darren snapped, then softened his tone "Just stay calm."

Cody starting pulling at his binds, hoping to slip out of the ropes but failing.

"Who are these people?" Darren asked him, looking to the young brunette.

Cody scowled, he couldn't believe no one else had figured it out.

"They're separatists" Cody replied, trying to chew at the ropes "Fighting the spread of Western influence on their country."

He got blank looks in return, and Cody knew it was up to him to calm everyone down before there was a horrible panic.

"You know what?" Cody looked around, catching some eyes "People are working on getting us out. Okay? So we just gotta stay calm, and think with clear heads."

"You're right."

"We just have to stick together, right?"

"We have to stay calm."

Cody smiled weakly as people echoed back the sentiments, hoping he'd helped them. Two armed men came in, going straight for Conner and getting him under the arms. There was some protest, but the older man raised his hands to show there would be no fight. Cody saw that Cynthia was about to start sobbing, so he quickly brought her into his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Cody whispered, smoothing back her hair.

"I-I'm fine" she choked out, resting her head on his shoulder "…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"…for Ted."

Cody closed his eyes against the pain, hating that tears came to his eyes at the sound of his lover's name. Who knows what had happened to the blonde? He could be seriously hurt or dead…and he'd never know.

"He's not dead" he informed her, not letting his fears take hold of him "I'm sure he's working with their military right now, trying to get us out of here. You don't know how stubborn my marine is…he won't let me around all these guys for that long."

Their shared laugh was weak, brittle at most.

Cody pressed his cheek to her hair, both taking comfort from each other.

**~*~**

There was a command zone amongst the chaos. The head of the operation was standing with his leading men, peering at a large map to try and figure out where they stood.

"After that broadcast, there is no way for us to keep this quiet" the leader barked, someone whispered to him that he had a visitor "What?"

A man of their race walked in, in a tan jacket and a open-button shirt. He had a kind face, very deceiving. He held out his hand, getting it shook by the military commander.

"Makil Shoal" the man introduced himself "Diplomatic advisor on behalf of the Kusang government."

The commander stared at him, unsure what the hell he thought he was doing there. Makil produced a black

tube, popping off the cap and revealing a rolled up paper. He laid it out on the table, unrolling it to reveal a layout.

"Blueprints to the resort" Makil offered in explanation. The soldiers surrounded the table, looking over the blueprint carefully. The commander traced his fingers along the lines, studying every inch for an option.

"We have the perimeter surrounded" the officer finally said, though he didn't sound pleased as he looked up at the man "But I will not attack until we know more about the terrorists."

"That's all right, Commander" Makil soothed "I'm taking care of this."

"Who's in charge?"

The soldiers looked up to find a dirt-smeared, blonde American entering the tent.

"Sir! This is off-limits!" the commander barked, pointing to the group of people they had saved and stationed across the compound "Please wait over there."

"No" Ted shook his head slightly, indicating he was serious "Somebody's gonna talk to me. _Now_."

The commander never looked away as he gestured for one of his own soldiers to take the American out. They started forward, but Makil quickly but an arm out and stopped the dark skinned man.

"Wait!" Makil looked to the commander, giving him a lop-sided grin "Let me."

The commander was confused, but seemed to allow it. Ted cast a cold gaze around to the others, then followed the representative out of the tent.

"I apologize for that" Makil spoke gently to the blonde "You know, dealing with the military - it's like playing chicken with a brick wall."

He tried to smile it off, but sensing a military background in the young man he caught himself, "No offense, of course."

"What's being done about the hostages?" Ted asked, not wanting to beat around the bush.

"I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you, Mister…" the older man trailed off, waiting for a filler.

"Ted."

Shoal led them off to the side of a jeep, getting at least the illusion of privacy.

"This is a political disaster" Makil admitted to him, sighing "I am the one who convinced my government…to allow Conner Industries to purchase the old resort from the local owners. Now _I_ have to negotiate the release of the hostages."

He had that nervous, disbelieving smile on his face that people got when they were stuck in a situation they never thought they'd be in, "I can't believe this is happening."

There was something nagging at Ted's gut, something subtle and very _wrong_ with all of this. But his worry for Cody overrode everything else, and he convinced himself that this man was the only way into the resort. That meant doing anything to get Cody back, even break his honor code.

"I'm with Conner Security" the lie came off his lips so naturally, even he believed it "Are you sending in troops?"

"Ohh" Makil scoffed "My government is extremely reticent to engage in military action. If they should storm in and the hostages are killed, we could have a - an international incident. And we're still waiting on word from the U.S…which means, they're waiting to see how _we_ deal with the problem."

Ted was irked that the U.S. wasn't helping, but he wasn't surprised, "So what do you plan to do?"

Makil got a rather wicked look on his face, his grin sending chills up the blonde's spine, "I've already done it."

The older man nodded behind Ted, the blonde looked to see two jeeps approaching fast and kicking up dirt along the way. Ted observed the men piled inside, getting a better look at them once they'd stopped their vehicles. They seemed to be from the area, dark paint smearing their cheeks, multiple guns in their arsenal.

"Mercenaries" the marine observed with a bit of distaste.

"Better trained than most of our soldiers" Makil seemed pleased with himself "And accustomed to dirty work."

The men piled out, their coarse appearance doing nothing for his nerves.

"They're for sale to the highest bidder" Ted drawled, not pleased.

Makil merely shrugged and walked past him, "Better than letting them die."

//If you say so.//

The obvious leader of the group, a skinny but handsome man streaked with black kohl, was looking over the others. One of the men called him Calob, and when he passed one of the mercenaries with long hair he scoffed and shoved him.

"Hey Blondie - nervous, or what?"

Great, code names.

Makil walked right up to the leader, taking his hand and shaking it, "Thank you for responding so quickly."

They started back toward the tents, Calob looking to the American, "Who's that?"

"He's with Conner Securities" Makil replied as honestly as he could.

"Marine Recon" Ted supplied, hoping to get in with these guys.

"Congratulations" Calob said in a faux-friendly way, then leaned into Makil "Now get him out of here."

A muscle jumped in the blonde's jaw as he was so easily dismissed, "I'm goin' in with you."

"Uh-huh" Calob kept walking.

"Look" Ted didn't want to sound desperate "I've been inside, I know the layout."

Makil turned and held out his hands, stopping the American, "Please, sir. Just leave it to us."

Ted's attention wasn't on the representative, it was on the leader of the mercenaries.

"With or without you…" Ted called to Calob's retreating back "I'm goin' in."

This got the man's attention, to turned and stalked back toward him.

"You do - and I'll consider you an enemy" Calob got in his face, pointing at him as if he were the target "And shoot you on _sight_."

With that threat, Calob backed off and glared at him so fiercely he felt his skin sizzle. The mercenaries flowed around the marine, not giving him a second look as they followed their leader.

"You need to stand down" Makil informed the commander inside the tent "I'm taking over."

**~*~**

It was quiet inside the dining hall, the hostages relatively quiet as they were watched over by the terrorists. The men paced just outside the circle of captured, guns resting in their hands and their eyes averted.

Cody sat behind Cynthia, rubbing the poor girl's arms to try and sooth her. She was still sobbing softly, but had calmed down from her earlier hysterics.

Darren was behind him, his latest conquest in his lap. She was a young thing, and she was scared to death. But he was the utmost gentleman, letting her rest her head on his legs and tenderly rubbing her bare arm.

The brunette turned to his client, brow creased, "What did they want from you?"

"What else?" Conner hissed "Money. Or 'tribute', as they seem to like to call it. I've had my people get together what they wanted, and with luck…it will be here in a couple of hours."

"Oh, that's just a _couple_ of people" Cody drawled, warning bells going off in his head.

"What does it matter?" Darren looked to the younger man "They're going to kill us all anyway."

"They won't" Cody replied insistently "They're not monsters. Two things can happen…" he lowered his voice a bit "Either the military gets us out of here soon, or your money will get here sooner. They can't get away with this, even _you_ know that."

Darren's weary eyes strayed from his employee, nodding slightly, "I suppose you're right, kid."

"Of course I'm right" Cody tried to be optimistic "I've got youth on my side. And youth is truth, right?"

He got no answer, it made his smile falter.

//Or youth is unfounded optimism.//

* * *

**Just for those who haven't seen the movie, here's a little character list to help you (just in case you're getting a little confused):**

**Damo****: leader of the terrorist group that has infiltrated and taken over the resort**

**Shoal**** (soon to come): Damo's hothead younger brother. Cute, fiery temper, severe anger issues. **

**Cynthia****: tour guide for the resort, greeted Cody and Ted, native to the island**

**Darren Conner****: Resort owner. Bastard, rich, the one who has to supply the money fast or everyone dies. **

**Makil Shoal****: Shady representative of the Kusang government. Supplied the mercenaries, but seems to have ulterior motives.**

**Calob****: Leader of the mercenaries. Seems competent, attractive, but fierce. Kind of like a big cat who kills for money.**

**Church****: New friend of Ted's. Good guy, easy natured, but kind of a coward. He seems like he wants to help, maybe he will in the end? Likes Cody and Ted, thinks they're a great couple. Wants to live up to his military background as Ted does to his, but he's getting on in years (probably fifty or so) **


	7. Chapter 6

The mercenaries headed out on their mission, swiftly and quietly. Calob led them easily over the top of a wall, lush growth and trees covering them. They weren't spotted, no one even suspected their presence.

Once they were out of ear shot, two hands curled over the ledge of the wall…a pair of lapis eyes peered over carefully, judging it safe to continue.

Ted had followed the mercenaries step-by-step, not once letting them out of his sight. He made sure to stay low and quiet, managing to out-stalk them with every ounce of his training. He raised his head up, shadows playing on his figure as his dark-adjusted eyes watched the last of them go further into the compound. Scanning the area carefully, making sure he wouldn't be spotted, the blonde braced his hands on the ledge.

With all the grace of a jungle cat, Ted leapt over the ledge and landed in a low crouch. His trained eyes followed the movements of the mercenaries, his ears capturing every sound. He stayed low, sticking to the shadows as best he could.

The mercenaries stopped at the corner of a building, staying together even as their leader told them to halt. Calob took up his semi-automatic, putting it to his shoulder and lining up his shot. The target was up on one of the roofs, right in the light and out in the open. He scowled, lowering it for a moment to fill the chamber with a new set of rounds. Taking a deep breath, his comrades eyes on him, Calob raised it back to his shoulder and relined his barrel to get the shot.

A branch snapped, footsteps ringing in their ears.

"Hey."

With that one uttered word, eight mercenaries turned their guns on the one American.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Ted held up his hands in surrender, eyes wide.

Calob recognized him instantly, quickly gesturing for his team to stand down. Ted approached slowly, looking to every face before easing up behind Calob. He studied the shot the man was trying to make, and he knew that he could do it easily. The thought occurred to him that _this_ was his in, and he wasn't about to blow it. "Let me take him" Ted rasped, eyes on the prize. Calob looked over his shoulder, surprised by the American's bold request. There was a moment between them, wordless communication, a sense of understanding in their eyes. With an ounce of hesitancy, Calob flipped his gun and handed it off to the marine. Ted studied the weapon quickly, letting his hands curl around the cool metal.

Ted took Calob's position, his sniper skills taking over his movements as he leant against the pillar. He raised the gun to his shoulder, aiming the barrel up properly. His ritual came back to him, allowing his mind to focus on what needed to be done. With his slow breaths, he briefly removed his hand from the trigger to rub his thumb over his fingertips. Sweat and grime made them slick, he knew that would have no effect on his shot. He took a moment to close his eyes, Cody's face swimming along the inside of his lids. Cerulean eyes, the warmth of his skin, the taste of him on his tongue…

Ted's eyes opened wide, only flinching slightly as he took his shot.

In a slight crimson mist, the guard went down.

Ted lowered the gun, a cool confidence about him as he casually turned his head to look at the mercenaries. They all seemed surprised, but Calob looked subtly pleased. The blonde handed over the rifle, getting a handgun in return for his efforts. Calob turned to his comrades, ready to give their orders.

"Blondie - Team Two" Calob gestured sharply for them to take one path, the long-haired man nodded and led his section out along the indicated trail. Ted watched them go, though he turned back to the leader to find dark eyes locked on him.

"You come with me" Calob informed him lowly "Team One."

Ted nodded, falling in line with the others as they followed Calob out of there.

**~*~*~**

_Inside the resort…_

Something was happening.

Cody watched carefully as the terrorists started to scramble just outside his line of sight, their shadows dancing upon the walls with the awkward lighting. One of the guards stationed to watch them had a radio in his hand, staring forward stoically as a voice barked on the other end. Obviously the orders weren't meant for him, but they were being distributed nonetheless. It was in their native tongue, he couldn't make out a word of it.

Cody turned to Cynthia, hoping she could help, "Can you tell me what they're saying?"

Cynthia looked off to the right, as most people did when they were trying to think and listen. She chewed her lower lip, concentrating on the garbled words. He waited patiently, trying to pull up his ivory shirt from where a few of the buttons had been torn. The rough manhandling from the guards had ruined it, and collar was gaping obscenely to reveal his white wife beater.

"I don't know" she stated softly, her eyes going back to Rhodes " 'The intruders will be dead'?"

Darren heard this, nose scrunching up, "Your marine, right?"

"Fuck, I hope so" Cody raised his eyes to the guards, following their movements "He'll get us out of here. No one's better trained than the Marines."

Darren scoffed, the word 'bullshit' on the tip of his tongue. He choked on his words when he saw the younger man's fierce glare, deciding it wasn't worth it.

Conner chose his words carefully, "You have a lot of faith in your bed buddy, don't you?"

"I do" Cody replied with conviction, daring him to fight it "He won't let me die here. If it's up to him, he won't let anyone here die."

Darren ran a hand over his eyes, hoping the boy was right.

Cody knew he spoke the truth, he just _knew_ his lover was alive. His heart burned with the knowledge, with Ted's very presence. He would get out of here, mostly unscathed and sane. Ted would see to it, Ted always came to his rescue when it mattered most.

So he would wait for now…and Ted would come for him.

~*~*~

Water crept into every crevice of his body, but Ted put it out of his mind. They had slipped into the pool, making their way across the compound in the dark. Their movements sounded like nothing more than the ripple of water, not uncommon in the night. Guards passed by unaware, they all but kept their chins to the water and their guns dry just above the reflective surface. They kept to basic formation, making it easier to cut through the water.

"Team Two - copy" Calob spoke in a hushed whisper into his headset, pausing for a response. Seconds ticked by, nothing came over the line. The leader's brow creased, he spoke an octave louder.

"Team Two - Blondie?"

Ted came his pistol lined up, nervous eyes dancing around the compound for the chance they'd been spotted. He was ready to shoot at a moments notice, they all were.

"Team Two?" Calob's voice held a note of panic, not a sound came over his line. The group anxiously awaited orders, the American hoped nothing had happened. Three silenced gunshots cut through the night, soft to anyone not listening but blaring to their restless ears.

"Something's wrong" Calob growled "Move. Quick."

They started through the water at a faster past, the blonde noting that other debris floating in the water hid them better than the shadows. A chair there, broken glass, overturned tables, things of that sort.

Ted was the first to hit the edge and put his gun safely in the grass, lifting himself up out of the water gracefully and going into a crouch. He snatched up his weapon, dripping wet he turned into a military offense position. The others followed in suit, guns ready. On quick foot, they hurried across the open area to the nearest building, lining up along the side.

Ted stayed close behind Calob, backing up the man as they headed into the trees. They found Team Two in the brush, at least…their lifeless corpses. Once Calob was sure the coast was clear, he knelt down and laid his gun on the grass. He flipped the first body over, a bullet wound in the back of his head and his spirit gone.

Ted looked over his shoulder, wincing.

Calob was pissed, "Damn."

The leader went over to the next body, the American tending to the third one. They examined their wounds and rolled them over, both were dead as well.

"Shot in the back" Ted stated the obvious, letting the conclusion come to him "All of 'em. And the last one's missing. Blondie. If they had a traitor, maybe we have one too."

The thicker of the mercenaries in their team looked over his shoulder, giving himself away. Ted spotted him first, standing and shooting before he could over think it. He fired two rounds, Calob one, the man went down in a scarlet mist.

Calob looked around wildly, "It's a trap."

No sooner did the words escape his mouth did a spotlight come on, highlighting their position. Another one lit up, this one followed by gunfire. The entirety of Team One fired back as best they could, half blinded. One thought kept going through Ted's mind the entire time, squeezing the trigger and taking out two targets.

//I have to get back, I have to live.//

They were losing fast, and Calob only panicked when every member of his team fell except for the American.

"Take cover!" the man barked, the blonde obeyed. They scrambled over brush to a small hill, ducking behind it and taking the cover as best they could. It was all on pure energy, reloading and firing as best they could from their disadvantageous position. Calob set his gun on automatic, letting loose a rain of bullets to counter the storm unleashed on them. Dirt was kicked up above their heads, showing how close their deaths were. They tried to stay ducked, but there were just too many of the other side. Their position had been blown, and they would be shown no mercy.

Someone threw a hand grenade, taking a huge chunk of land up with it. Ted could hear terrified screams, but he didn't dare raise his head. His ears strained to pick up his lover's voice, but he couldn't decipher it. The screams weren't that far off, showing the hostages were all holed up together somewhere within a half-mile.

Ted raised his handgun and shot at the spotlight, trying to take it out. He was floating notions of just going for it when a bullet scathed his wrist, burning his flesh. He swallowed his yelp, pulling his hand back only to have his watch fall off. In that moment, he knew it wasn't the right time to play hero. Right now, it was time to play 'Retreat', and he hoped he was better at it than the other side.

Calob cried out, a warm mist brushing Ted's legs. The marine turned, finding his comrade had been shot nearly dead-on in the knee.

"Aah! I'm hit" Calob groaned, rolling onto his back as the pain seared his body.

A grenade struck the ground not five feet from them, blowing the blonde backward and onto his back. He just started to sit up when another clattered across the ground, rolling right at him. Without a drop of trepidation, Ted picked up the grenade and chucked it as hard as he could. It flew true, landing on one of the balconies and taking out at least three men.

It was only when they started throwing grenades like confetti that Ted realized it was time to get the hell out of there.

"Come on!" Ted knelt, hauling Calob's arm over his shoulder and getting him to stand "Move!"

They grenades went off around them in fiery bursts, stirring dirt up into the air and licking at their skin rather painfully. The American managed not to get them blown up, though they had a few close calls. Sparks constantly rained down upon them, the proximity of the blasts enough to keep the adrenaline pumping fast. They kept their heads ducked, though the mercenary shot back whenever he could.

Ted did his fair share as well.

The enemy was getting bold, charging closer to them with every step they took to get away. It was enough to make anyone give up, but these two were stubborn as hell and weren't about to give up. Calob kept up with the American, even with a hole blown open in his leg. Ted shouted at him to hurry, and by God - the man obeyed flawlessly.

Their pace only quickened when Ted caught sight of a jeep, making a b-line toward them. They had to get across a pool, and they were halfway across the bridge when a man jumped out in front of the vehicle. Ted rolled his eyes as the man just _then_ pulled out his gun, the blonde shot him on sight easily. The man went down hard, bouncing off the jeep.

"Get in. Come on!" Ted all but shoved his comrade into the jeep, giving one last glance to the fallen man "Fuckin' mercenaries."

Ted knew there was a reason he never liked them, but he himself wasn't above stealing the fallen man's gun. He hoped into the driver's side, revving on the ignition and high-tailing it as fast as he could. Bullets and people bounced off it's thick surface, but he kept his eyes on the path ahead. A plan formed in his mind, a crazy one, one that Cody would probably try to pull if he were in this situation.

Forgetting his military training, Ted let one thought rule him, //Think like Cody.//

Ted skidded over onto one of the main pathways, keeping his shoulders hunched and his head down as best he could. Calob shot back with damn good accuracy, the enemy seemed to be going for quantity instead of quality in this situation. He turned a sharp corner, finding what he had hoped for.

"What the fuck?!" he heard Calob yell, but it was quickly drowned out by several grenades going off around them. Pushing the accelerator down flat, Ted braced himself for impact.

The jeep smashed into one of the resort wall's, the front end bashing open the stone and plaster. The force had knocked a nice size hole into it. Unfortunately, a grenade went off about the same moment and rained fire down onto them. Quickly patting the flames out of their hair and clothes, the two scrambled out of the jeep. Calob squeezed between the vehicle and the side of the wall, managing to get onto the other side. His American counterpart followed quickly enough.

The two made a run for it, disappearing into the trees to get back to camp.

**~*~*~*~**

_In the resort…_

Several of the hostages jumped when one of the doors burst open, nearly knocked off it's hinges as it slammed against the glass wall. Shoal, Damo's hothead younger brother, was the one who'd done it. He stormed inside, a wild look in his dark eyes. His shaggy raven hair fell over his face, only a bit of beard to make his baby face look older.

Cody would've considered Shoal rather handsome under any other circumstances.

Shoal gave a yell, stomping his foot down onto one of the chairs and shattering it. The harsh movement startled some of the women, gasps echoing from the group.

"Somebody's gonna die" Shoal growled, coming after the nearest hostage (a middle age man in a suit) "_You!_"

"No, no!" the man pleaded for his life.

A woman, his girlfriend it seemed, reached for him, "Please don't! Please!"

"Please!" the man echoed, holding his hands up in defense as the Kusang pulled out a knife. He brandished it dangerously, ready to plunge it down into the man's head, when Damo shoved open the door.

"No!" Damo barked. He walked with quick steps toward the younger man, seizing his arm and pulling him off the hostage. Shoal protested, but the older man's grip was firm.

"Calm down, little brother" Damo commanded, catching his brother's eyes and forcing him to put away his knife. Once he was sure Shoal wasn't going to lunge at the hostage, the leader dragged his brother away to the kitchen. The middle aged man scrambled back to his girlfriend, they clung to one another.

Cody watched the exchanged, something nipping at his heart. They could hear the clatter form within the kitchen as Shoal threw a childish fit.

"_Kill them all!_" Shoal screamed in rage.

Pots and kitchen utensils clanged violently, letting them know he was throwing a huge fit. A thud of fists on a steel table, food smacking into the floor, all to show his temper.

"_Calm down, calm down. Calm down!_" Damo ordered, trying to pacify his brother "_Just tell me what happened. Calm down._"

"_Blondie said there was an American marine with them!_"

Cody's heart jumped into his throat, //Oh Teddy…I knew it, I knew you'd come for-//

"_Is he still alive?_" Damo inquired.

"_No, he's dead! But he killed our men! _Our_ men!_"

Cody's heart shattered into a million pieces, the invisible shards cutting into his insides. He put his hands to his mouth, cerulean eyes filling with tears. He breath sputtered, lungs cramping painfully.

"_We must make an example! We must make a statement!_ _Kill them all now!_"

"_Not yet. Not yet._"

Darren crawled over, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Cody…I really…I am really very sorry."

"_We have to wait for the tribute. Now, stay focused._"

"Oh my God" he rasped, trembling delicately as he let himself believe the words "No, he…they couldn't have…" he raised his bound hands, lowering his head and clenching his fingers in his own hair "You stupid son of a bitch! You stupid…_stupid_, man! You fuckin' hero!"

"_They must pay for this, brother._"

"_Yes, they will. They will. They will. Just be patient. Be patient!_"

"…_a small example, brother._"

He felt Cynthia's hands try to rest on his shoulders, but he jerked away.

"I wasn't worth it!" Cody sobbed, clenching his eyes shut and letting his tears fall.

"Cody, please-"

"I _wasn't_!" he cried, scrubbing his palms over his eyes "Ted was _everything_! H-He was so g-good to me…and I just…I'm not a hero. My life's not worth his, n-not even close…I never got to say…I never said good-bye, or told him that I-I love him…"

Both Darren and Cynthia had gone quiet, he could sense their fear. He sniffled pathetically, roughly scrubbing away his tears before blinking the rest out of his eyes. The brothers had come back in from the kitchen, they had heard every word he'd spoken. A few minutes ago, he would've cowered back into the group. But now? With Ted's death weighing heavily on his mind…Cody met their gazes with a cold one of his own.

"_You_!" Shoal hissed, a fire in his dark eyes as he stalked closer to the group "Recon told me the marine was seen on the beach with another American. It was _you_, wasn't it?!"

Cody kept his lips clamped shut, glaring up at the bastard as he got closer.

"We slaughter women like you!" Shoal grabbed a handful of the boy's silk shirt, yanking him to his feet and getting in his face "Military whores! You little American boys think you can get can get on your knees for a big, bad solider and he will protect you!"

"Bastard!" Cody spat, getting a firm backhand. He jerked in the man's grip, spitting out a bit of his blood. The shing of a knife being unsheathed rang in the boy's ears, he was turned around and in the next moment he felt the weapon against his lower back. Cody cried out, trying to struggle against the hand that clamped along the back of his neck but failing miserably. The silk all but dissolved under the sharp edge of the blade, the crudeness of the act not lost upon the hostages. They cowered away, watching in shock as the ruined material was yanked off him.

Several dark love bites were visible along his neck and shoulders, faint scratches evident on his bare arms from where Ted had gripped him tightly as he rode them both to completion. Cody felt his cheeks burn as the man kept a tight hold on the nape of his neck, yanking him back toward his clothed chest as he examined some of the marks.

"Pathetic boy" Shoal scoffed, hissing in his ear now "Where's your marine now?"

"_You're_ the pathetic one!" Cody fought back, getting dragged to face the man for his efforts "Ted was a great man! You bastards probably shot him in the back! Cowards, all of you. You could never take him face to face."

Shoal cried out as he was kneed in the balls, letting the American go to stumble back and cup himself.

"You had _no _right to take his life!" Cody wiped at his mouth with his bound hands, eyes ablaze.

"On the contrary, boy" Damo lashed out, catching him around the neck. Cody gasped sharply, clawing at the man's hand with his blunt nails.

"N-No…"

"Blood for blood" Damo stated "You take my people, I take yours. Use this one, and that girl."

The leader tossed the boy into the other guards, though Cody struggled he found his arms quickly seized at the elbows. Cynthia pulled to her feet as well, whimpering.

"You already took those men you killed out there. You got your blood!" Cody kicked at the man, rubbing at his reddened neck as best he could "Now you're just a hypocrite. Everyone thinks you are."

Damo stepped out of the way of the strike, slightly amused. He flicked his fingers, his men obeying by starting to drag the two out of the building.

"No, please!" Cynthia pleaded tearfully.

Cody stayed silent, eyes wet but expression stony.

"Stop!" Darren barked, standing up boldly "Just stop right there."

The terrorists paused, Conner walked straight up to Damo and got in his face.

"You'll only get your tribute If you can prove I'm alive and well" Darren threatened, schooling his expression coldly as well "I'll make you kill me if I have to."

Damo smirked, calling his bluff. Connor pursed his lips, then gave a war-like cry as he hook his arms around one of the men holding Cody. He got the terrorist by the neck, dragging him back and away by strangling him mercilessly. While Cynthia buried herself in Cody's arms, Darren got the bastard to the floor and started jerking his head with sharp jolts. One of the other terrorists started jamming the butt of his gun into the older man's back, but he held tight.

It was a dangerous game.

Damo knelt down, putting his gun in the American's face.

"You made your point" he seethed, a dark gleam in his eyes "Enjoy the moment. Burn it into your brain."

Darren let the guard go, terrified now that his heroic act was over.

"There'll come a time when you're more useful to us dead than alive" Damo stated, slowly getting to his feet. He walked away, one of his guys coming up and delivering a swift kick to his gut. The millionaire cried out, curling in on himself protectively.

Damo passed by Cody, pausing and turning his head to catch the boy's eyes. The young thing didn't look away, instead meeting the glare head on. Damo's eyes danced up and down his form, then continued on.

The excess of guards followed their leader, Shoal was the last out. His gaze was much more heated, and the malice etched into his eyes too deeply to ever be washed away. Cody couldn't care, his heart was heavy was grief.

He would never care about anything ever again.


End file.
